Slightly Confused
by PradaOrNada
Summary: Renesmee now looks 15 years old. After noticing her feelings for Jacob, she is forced to leave Forks and go to New York with her parents. How will she stand against the Upper East Siders? Twilight/Gossip Girl crossover. Please Review no matter what!
1. The Perfect Night

Slightly Confused

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight or the Gossip Girl series. Stephenie Meyer and Cicely Von Ziegesar do. Thanks to them I came up with this idea.

Chapter One: The Perfect Night

As I ran around the living room, I mentally checked off my list of what I needed for a perfect night. A bowl of popcorn is set, check. Three bags of mini Hershey bars for my best friend, check. I found the remote lying on the long, beautiful coffee table, so check that off the list. Everything was set. I moved over to the vast selection of my mom and dad's DVDs and picked out a random disk to insert into the player. I looked at the box of my selection and it read, "I Am Legend". _Yes, my favorite movie of all time _I thought to myself. Now everything was perfect.

This night just **had** to be perfect. My best friend, Jacob Black, was coming over so we could watch a movie together like we always do but this would be the last movie night in Forks. Since my mom and dad have been here in Forks for a while, we have to move to New York to make sure we are not suspicious to humans. Since, you know, my whole family is immortal, we do not age and people would be very suspicious if my dad hasn't changed a bit after about 20 years living in Forks, Washington. I had never met my cousin or my aunt but for some reason I had a really bad feeling about this. So now that this was the last time in Forks, this had to be faultless.

This week I noticed that I began to keep on thinking about Jake differently. Every moment of the day, it was just Jake this and Jake that and oh I can't wait to see Jake. But before this, he was like a brother. I still thought about Jake before but now he was in my mind differently.

I look about 15 years old but I am really supposed to be 6 years old. I talked to Carlisle about my situation and he came to the solution that I was "coming of age and hormones were taking over" but then he also had the theory that maybe I was just nervous about moving to the NYC and that I just wanted to be close to my loved ones or whatever . But I just wasn't sure which of his theories were right but when I thought about Jacob, all I could see was when he had his t-shirt off, right after he phased back from his wolf form. Usually from the weekly hunt, he would be all sweaty and my body was reacting differently _to_ that. As these visions began to unfold in my mind, I began to feel my palms starting to sweat and I felt a burning sensation surging through my body.

These visions were invading my mind at all times of the day. They were there when I woke up in the morning, in the shower, at breakfast, during school, and when I came home. They were everywhere! It also didn't help that I had the ability to remember everything that has happened in my life and those mere things that didn't mean anything before, when I was physically about 2 years old and I didn't know any better, I remember Jake playing with me in the forest and he would play pounce on me and then that memory would lead to me thinking that I actually wanted that to happen now.

Also, the vision that would swirl around was when Jacob kissed me on the cheek when he dropped me off at the cottage after hunting a couple of days ago. The kiss was like a dream. I remember he said, "Night Nessie." Then he proceeded and reached over and pecked me right on the cheek. As he pulled back, I had the urge to grab his face and plant good one where it counted right on the lips but all I did was lamely smiled shyly and closed the door in embarrassment. Wow, I am such a lame.

Since he imprinted on me, he was bound to me for life. I mean, I am pretty sure that if he wasn't bound to me, he would probably want to be involved with someone other than a little girl. He wanted to be with a woman.

As I kept on thinking about Jake as I waited for his knock at the door, I began to get nervous. _What if I do something wrong,_ I asked myself, and_ he doesn't like me anymore?_ I paced the room as I reasoned with myself. _No, he can't do that. I mean, he imprinted on me for God's sake! He can't just stop being my soul mate. He just can't. _I smiled at the conclusion that I came to. _Yeah, he can't do that_. But then it dawned on me._ What if I can magically undo the imprinting that was on me? What if, since I am part vampire, I can undo imprinting? _I started to hyperventilate as I thought of the terrible possibilities. _What if he ended up falling in love with another woman?_

"Renesmee, honey, are you alright? I heard a rapid beat of someone's heart. Was that yours?" I heard someone behind me ask. I turned around to see my mom, Bella Cullen, standing in the archway of the state of the art kitchen. I silently cursed myself for overreacting. I forgot my mom was a vampire too so now she will definitely know that I am terrified. "Yeah, mom, I'm just kind of nervous about New York, you know?" I replied, straightening the remote on the coffee table for the fifth time tonight.

Once again, I heard another voice behind me, almost near my Mom. "Nessie, it's going to be okay honey. New York will be great." I rolled my eyes as I turned around to face the 70 inch flat screen TV. "Yeah, okay, Dad." I felt his body moving towards me as I stared at the blue screen of the TV. I felt his hand touch my shoulder and I flinched at the icy sensation that rushed through me. I mean, the man is at an alarming low temperature just like all of my family but because I was only part vampire, I still had the same characteristics as humans. Almost instantly, I felt his hand retreat to his side like he had just put his hand on a hot stove. "Sorry. I forgot." I heard him whisper almost inaudibly. I nodded slowly and turned around to face my dad. I smiled at him weakly. _It's okay dad, I love you_ I thought to myself but I knew that dad knew what I was saying because he had the gift of telepathy. I reached over and kissed my daddy on the cheek.

He smiled weakly when I pulled back and said "I love you too Renesmee." I watched my dad as I watched him grab my mother's hand and stroke it lovingly. At that moment, I thought about going to New York. Why wasn't Jacob going? I mean, how come Jacob couldn't come with us? He was just like a brother! He was my Jacob. He had to be with me at all times as I had to be with him also. This was my chance to ask my parents. "Um, mom and dad," I started "how come Jake can't come with us to New York?" My parents looked at each other hesitantly and then gazed back at me.

"Um, Renesmee, sweetie… your mother and I think that Jake should go to-"my dad started but my mom interrupted him "Jacob said that he didn't really think it was best for him to go." My dad looked back at my mom and then said, "Yes. That's what happened." After he said that, he ducked into the kitchen with a weird look on his face. My mom stared me in the eyes. I stood in awe on the bear rug that Uncle Emmett brought home from hunting a year back. What was this about Jake not wanting to go with me? I thought he wasn't able to stay away from me without going crazy. Well, I don't care if he didn't want to go. That is okay. He didn't have to go if he didn't want to.

As I stood there in the middle of the extravagant living room, I was startled when I heard a knock at the door. I was at the door in the next few seconds. I took a look in the mirror next to me to check out my hairdo. I frowned at my curly, brown hair and ran a couple of fingers through it to give it that "I did my hair but I didn't spend fifty minutes on it look". I sighed and turned my attention back to the situation at hand: opening the door. I took a deep breath and put my hand on the knob and pulled the door back to find the man that was running through my mind all day.


	2. This Stinks!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight or the Gossip Girl series. Stephenie Meyer and Cicely Von Ziegesar do. Thanks to them I came up with this idea.

Chapter Two: This Stinks!

He smiled at me when he walked through the door. "Hey Ness." He said. He continued to give me a peck on the cheek like he usually did whenever he saw me but of course, this time seemed more significant. He held the kiss for longer than usual but maybe I was just imagining things. Then, he stared deeply into my eyes when he pulled back to take a look at me, almost like he could read my thoughts just like my father. Oh, crap, did my dad know how I was feeling? Had he told Jake that I liked him? I mentally slapped myself in the face for being so stupid.

"Ness? You in there?" he asked with a smile. I looked around and found myself still standing at the opened door. I closed the door quickly, embarrassed by my idiocy. He had moved to the couch and had comfortably kicked his legs out onto the elongated coffee table. I smiled at the thought of Esme coming inside the house and cursing Jacob out for ruining her furniture but I wouldn't let that happen to my Jacob.

After putting the disk in the DVD player, I sat down at the other end of the couch and kept my eyes on the screen. _No_ I thought _I couldn't be trying to ignore him then I would definitely be replaced by some bimbo._ I could feel him watching me. I felt the couch move and looked over at him and saw him turn off the lights.

"So, Ness, you excited?" Jacob asked, with a Hershey's bar in his mouth. I smiled weakly and looked over at him. "Yeah, I guess, but I really don't want to leave Forks." I replied. He took another bar and quickly tore it open. "Well, you know that you guys had to move sooner or later or people will get pretty spooked out." Jacob told me. I looked down at the couch and felt the sadness wash over me. I really wanted Jake to come with me to New York and I knew that he wanted to come too. "Jake, can I ask you a question?" He looked over at me with chocolate slightly smeared on his cheek and lip.

"Sure, anything Ness." He told me. I hesitated at first but then gathered all of my guts and just went on and asked him, "How come you don't want to come to New York with me?" He looked at me with a confused look. "Where'd you get that idea from Ness?" he asked me "Of course I want to stay with you. I begged your mom but she thought that it wouldn't be best for me to go." That wasn't right. Mom said that he didn't want to go. Something was a bit fishy about this. I had to lie to get my answer from Jacob.

"I… I didn't get that idea from anyone I just thought I needed to ask…" I replied with a shrug. "I mean, I guess I thought that since you weren't fighting to come with me that you didn't want to go." He looked at me with concern and said quietly, "You know I want to go." He started talking more and more but I wasn't really listening because I just couldn't stop watching his lips. I could make out some of the words that he was reciting but I really wasn't paying attention.

"Ness," I heard him say "You are really out of it today. Are you okay?" I snapped out of my trance and looked at him, feeling very lost and confused. "Um, yeah," I replied "I'm just thinking about moving to New York." He smiled weakly when I said this. "Renesmee, I will try and visit as much as I can, okay?" I nodded and smiled.

I gasped at the sudden temperature change of the room when he pulled his arm around my shoulder. I looked at him and smiled at the chocolate that was still on his lip from the previously devoured Hershey's bar. I reached over and came face to face with Jacob. "I want you to visit a lot Jake…" I whispered back as I leaned in closer to kiss him. He started to close the gap in between our lips but then he pulled back. "Ness, you know I can't do this," he started "you are way too young and your dad would kill me."

"But Jake," I started but he interrupted "No Renesmee, no buts." I frowned and turned my attention toward the television. Will Smith and his dog were hunting after the deer. I loved that part but at this point, I was too annoyed to enjoy the moment. If this was going to be my last time seeing Jake, I wanted him to remember me and want to visit me all the time. I wanted him to still be the same when I leave.

I felt something touch my forearm and I glanced to see a small Hershey's bar in Jake's hand, him offering it to me as a peace treaty. I smiled feebly and snatched the bar out of his hand. I sighed loudly and unraveled my chocolate and ate a chunk of it. "Nessie, you know I love you with all of my heart, right?" I looked over at him and rolled my eyes. "No dip Sherlock."

"Well, I just wanted to remind you," He said, "that as much as I want to, I just can't do this with you and you know exactly why."Man, this night is really going to stink.

**AN: Tell me what you think. Continue or no? Thanks for taking the time to read my story! I appreciate it. :D**


	3. Goodbye

Goodbye

The next morning, I was up and packing my bags for the trip to New York. I had been to the Big Apple before. At night, I would walk the streets and look at the beautiful lights that would brighten the beautiful city. Even if most people said that the city was noisy, I could always find a place to myself and enjoy my surroundings.

After I handed daddy my last box in the U-Haul, I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I turned around to find the family and friends that I was leaving and felt a terrible pang of sorrow. I gazed over at my parents and saw that they only had a hint of emotion on their faces. I looked over at Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle and started to sob. With super speed, I was almost instantly cradled in their arms.

"Renesmee," they cooed ever so softly.

I felt someone touch my shoulder and I turned around to find the faces of my aunts and uncles. All of them were together and waiting with open arms. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were all waiting for me.

"I saw a party in your future," Alice said in my ear "I put a new dress in your suitcase."

I smiled at my aunt and thought about her undying love for fashion.

I moved down to my next aunt and she enveloped me in a hug.

"Renesmee," Rosalie said, "Don't spend your life worrying about that dumb mutt."

I smiled weakly because what she didn't know was that I did want to spend my life with my wolf. But obviously that wasn't going to come true.

I moved down to Jasper and instantly was overcome with a sense of calm. I smiled and nodded with a thank you. He hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I moved down to the last person in the line, my kind of big brother Emmett.

"Don't let your mom kill herself, okay?" Emmett asked with a grin. I smiled back at him and crushed him with my arms. He choked out an "I love you too Ness but can you let go please?" I kissed him on the cheek and let him go.

After I gave hugs and kisses, I searched with my eyes for my soul mate. Jake wasn't here. Where in the world was Jacob?

"Nessie," I heard my mom say from behind me "Our flight is in an hour, sweetie. We need to leave"

I knew she was going to say that. I couldn't leave. I had to say goodbye but we needed to leave. I sighed and wiped my face that was now moist and wet from tears. He wasn't going to say goodbye.

After stalling for Jake to arrive at my grandparent's home, my parents and I had to pack up in the car and leave. After another round of goodbyes, dad finally turned the car on. As we were turning down the long winding driveway, a bump was heard at the front of the car.

"What was that?" I asked my parents from the back seat of the Volvo.

"Hold on," my dad said as he unbuckled his seat belt also, "I'm going to go check."

My dad jumped out the car and I could see him through the clear windshield. His face darkened at the thing that was on the ground. My dad offered a hand to the thing that was on the ground and pulled it to its feet. I could tell that it was a man from the backside but this man seemed quite familiar.

When the man turned around, I squealed in glee. It was Jacob. He did actually come for me. I quickly opened the backdoor of the car and nearly tackled Jacob to the ground. He cradled me like a baby that he had just known only a couple of years ago. He looked down at me with unshed tears that were dangerously looking like they were about to spill over. Jacob's hand caressed my cheek lovingly.

Jake then turned his attention to my dad.

"Jake," my dad said in a warning tone, "Our flight is leaving in forty five minutes."

Jacob looked at my father and I saw him pleading with his eyes. They must be talking to each other telepathically. I hated when they did this. I never knew what they were talking about!

"Okay but bring her back in twenty minutes." My dad said.

Jacob phased into his wolf form and sped off into the woods with me on his back.


	4. Remember This Moment

Remember This Moment

After he phased back into his human form and dressed, Jacob looked at me with a smile on his face. That smile sent shivers all through my body all the time.

"Jake…" I started but his breath that was now on the back of my neck distracted me.

"Nessie," he breathed heavily on my neck, "I'm going to miss you."

I felt some water on my shoulder and thought it was raining but it was actually Jake's tears.

I turned around and faced him. I wiped his face with my small hands. He closed his eyes with satisfaction. I boldly kissed both of his cheeks and let my lips linger so I could remember my emotions. I could feel his hand clasp around my hip. I looked him in the eyes and moved my hands around his face. I could feel his hand touch the small of my back.

Then he did what I never thought that he was going to do. He kissed me right on the lips. The kiss was what I dreamed it would be. This kiss reminded me of the Hershey's bar that we previously ate the night before. The kiss was delicious and sweet. Ah, satisfaction.

After many minutes of this going on, we pulled back and took a breath.

"Wow." I said breathlessly.

"Yeah." He replied with a smile on his face. "Man, your dad is going to be pissed… but I don't care."

I smiled. Jacob didn't care now but he will when dad is about to kill him but I didn't care right now. All I cared about was my Jake.

After the mind-blowing experience, Jacob and I started heading back to the car. Jake had his arm around me with one and with his other hand; he was wiping away his tears that were going astray. My head drooped to the side and landed on his shoulder. I felt his head gently hit mine and stayed put.

I was going to miss this warmth. I was going to miss my wolf. I was going to miss my Jacob.

I turned my head and looked up at Jake. While still walking, our eyes locked and it felt like we were staring into each other's souls, vowing that we would love each other forever.

Soon, we were back at it in a heated lip-lock session. My back was soon pressed up softly against the tall oak tree that Jacob and I used to play around. Jacob had me trapped by his arms pressed against the tree to lock in my head between him and the tree. I giggled as he started to tickle my stomach.

I screamed, "Stop!" but then was overcome again by giggles. I pushed him off of me and ran throughout the woods, trying to get away.

As I stood behind the oak tree, I could smell his scent from behind me but I was too late. Jacob tackled me to the ground and once again, I was laughing like I was a little girl again. Jacob was sitting on top of me and tickling my stomach. After a couple minutes, Jacob had stopped tickling me and now was lying on top of me.

He wasn't lying on top of me like he wanted to go to the next level but like he was listening to something.

"What are-?" I started but was interrupted by a shushing sound. After a minute, Jacob finally got off of me.

"I was listening to your heartbeat," he said, "I wanted to remember this moment."


	5. Separation Anxiety

Separation Anxiety

After many more stolen kisses, Jacob and I reached the car. I wiped away the tears that were rolling down my face. I heard my mom say that it was time to go and smiled weakly at Jake. He wiped his face again, trying not to show my dad that he was crying. I kissed him again, right smack on the lips and heard my mom and dad snarl at the same time.

I looked back wondering what was going on and found that that was their reaction to Jake and I. I knew that was going to be the reaction of my dad anyway but I never knew that my mom would react so harshly. I hugged Jacob once again and refused to let go. Someone finally had to pull me off of him so that we could make the flight.

Jacob moved over toward my mom and stared at her deeply. I could tell that if my mom could have cried, she definitely would have. Jacob then enveloped her in his arms. Mom then buried her head in his arms and he kissed the top of her head lovingly. I was a tad bit jealous. I sort of frowned at the sight and rolled my eyes slightly.

Jacob moved to my dad and nodded quietly. Dad smiled slightly and winked at him.

"Take care of my girls." I heard Jacob say.

Dad nodded once again and stuck out his hand. Jake looked at his hand skeptically but then reached out and shook it. We then all said silent goodbyes.

"I love you, Jake." I mumbled to him after once another hug.

He replied back, "Always and forever, Ness." I wiped my tears and turned away from him.

As I slid in the leather seats of the car, I was suddenly saddened that this was actually going to be the last time I got to see Jake in a long time. As my dad drove away, I saw that Jake had phased into his wolf form and ran through the trees beside us. I cried even harder at the pain that I was causing Jacob. I felt terrible that I was letting this happen.

I soon lashed out in the back seat.

"Let me out!" I screeched at the top of my lungs "I want my Jake!"

I started to twist around in my chair manically, trying to undo my seatbelt.

"Renesmee," I heard my dad say quietly, "you need to calm down."

I became angry at the fact that they couldn't feel any emotions at all. I scratched at the seats and started to scream.

After a couple of minutes of that, I finally seemed to calm down by myself but I was feeling another feeling also, nausea. My head swayed at the motions of the car and I suddenly felt very sick. I patted my mother on the arm and made her look at me. I couldn't say anything but point at my mouth that was about to spew chunks.

My mom quietly said, "Edward, I think Nessie is getting car sick."

My dad quickly pulled over the car and I ran toward the grass. I took some time and threw up the breakfast I had a couple of hours ago. I heard my dad whisper to my mom that I was having some kind of separation anxiety.

After deleting my breakfast from my stomach, I rolled over in the grass and stared at the sun. Everyone knew that I wasn't supposed to stare at the sun but I didn't care. I missed my Jake and I knew that he was in the woods, watching me in pain. I wanted him to come over and comfort me but we both knew that it was just going to hurt us even more.

As soon as I felt better, I got back into the silver sedan and we drove toward the nearest airport.


	6. The Vision

The Vision

I felt myself sink into the chair of the plane when I first sat in it. I sighed almost instantly at the comfort. I soon went to sleep right in the comfortable chair.

I was dreaming of Jake and I. We were in front of a big white house and we were holding each other very closely. He had his arm around my shoulder and I had my arm around his waist. We were admiring something on our hands and I soon found out that they were rings. I smiled in my dream at the beautiful ring that was on my ring finger that we were married.

Jacob then picked me up bridal style and took me into the house where he laid me on the bed and we showed our love for each other. **(AN: Don't want to give you too many details but use your imagination! LOL)**

After the deed was done, I found myself with a humungous belly. I rubbed my belly lovingly and Jacob wrapped his arms around me.

In the next scene, I found myself surrounded by little children who were playing in a garden. Jacob and I chased then in the garden and tickled their stomachs and made them giggle. They soon ran off and we embraced each other lovingly, watching our kids skip around. Jacob kissed me on the forehead and I held his hand and stroked it.

I felt someone violently shake me to wake up.

"No." I heard myself mumble.

I didn't want to wake up from my endless dream. It was so realistic that I just knew that it was going to happen in real life. It just had to.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder to wake up and I did, grouchily.

"What?" I asked angrily. I found my mom looking at me in a way that only mothers can.

"We're here sweetie." She said quietly but with a little stern edge.

"What's wrong mom?" I asked

My mom shook her head and moved past me and walked toward the private bathroom in the cabin. I looked over toward my dad and he was massaging his temple, signifying that he was agitated.

What's going on, dad? He looked over at me and shook his head just like my mom.

I shrugged my shoulders, knowing that I probably would never know what was the reason was. I heard a voice come over the PA system and looked toward the speaker.

"We will be landing in the next ten minutes so please proceed and put on your safety seat belt."

I followed the captain's instructions and put on my seat belt. I looked out of the window and saw Times Square before me. I marveled at the view and thought about all the things that I could do in the wonderful city. I could go shopping, get a cappuccino from the local coffee store, or I could party all night till the sun came up.

I saw my dad stiffen at the word "party". I guess he thought about the time my mom almost got attacked by my Uncle Jasper because she opened a gift at her birthday party and got cut and bled. My dad flinched at my thoughts and shook his head violently to get the image out of his head.

Soon, my mind was drifting back to Jake and I was thinking about what I left behind. I left behind my family, my friends, and the love of my life. I had left Forks and I had left my home. I had left my other life behind.

As I started to drown in my own thoughts, I found the plane's phone was ringing off the hook. I quickly answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella," the other person on the line said that I found out was Aunt Alice.

Many people have mistaken me for my mom and I just so happen to decide that I was going to just answer her anyway.

"Yeah, Alice?" I asked.

"I just had a weird vision," she told me "I saw Jacob with some chick and they seemed pretty serious."

My eyes widened at the news and I dropped the phone in terror.

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard her say over and over again.

I felt the tears coming down once again. I felt a punch of emotions weighing me over. I felt anger and pain. Jacob had basically screwed me over. He told me that he loved me and now that I was gone, he was going to forget about me? Well, guess what? So was I.

"I'll call you later, Alice." I said quickly before she could protest and hung up the phone.

We finally touched down in the Big Apple and I knew that this was going to be the start of something new.

**Did you Like It? What do you think Nessie's going to do? Move on or mope around all the time?**

**Well, I already know because I have already written it. So... LOL**

**Please Review!! 3 Ashley**


	7. Hallucinations Or Not?

Hallucinations or Not?

My eyes fluttered as I began to wake. I began to awaken from the occurring dream that I had on the plane. The dream was always the same. Jake and I would end up being married and having a bunch of kids. The dreams were all the same.

As I felt myself awakening, I rubbed my hands on my eyes. I wiped away all the sleep from my eyes. I wriggled around in my queen-sized bed and stretched the muscles that I never thought I had. While lying in the bed, I looked over to my right and looked out the window. I squinted at the blinding light and closed my eyes instantly at the bright and sunny day.

I was about to go back to sleep when I felt my stomach rumble like when a tiger growls. I rubbed my stomach instantly, trying to soothe the feeling.

"Where are you Mom?" I cried out to the house, "Dad?"

I heard no reply.

I called out again and once again, no reply. I moaned in frustration and flew back my Egyptian cotton sheets. I slipped on my bed slippers and walked down the long hallway.

"Mom," I called out again once I came into the living room, "Where are you?"

I whined again when I heard nothing. They must have gone furniture shopping for the living room I thought. I walked into the kitchen and quickly opened the refrigerator.

I found there was nothing in the refrigerator. I closed the door in aggravation and found that this was a brand new fridge and it couldn't have had anything in it yet since we just got there only yesterday. Crap.

I walked over to the pantry and hoped to dear God that there was something in there. I was hoping that they had possibly left me something that I could eat. I slid back the French doors and once again found nothing. I slammed the door and crossed my arms in irritation. Thanks to mom and dad who forgot that their daughter has to eat even though they don't have to! Gosh, my parents are such duds.

I had to eat and fast or I would definitely starve. I walked over to the nearby window in the kitchen and looked out of it.

I eye balled the nearby bistro that I found on the way home from the plane yesterday. My mouth started to water at the possibilities of what things that I could devour. As I started to leave the kitchen to dress, I caught a glimpse of someone in the street staring right at me. It felt like I knew that person and that they knew me too. But I didn't know anyone who lived in New York.

I heard something fall in the next room and I flinched and looked over toward the thing. I noticed that one of our moving boxes had tipped over. I turned my attention quickly back to the window but the man was not there anymore.

Maybe he was a figment of my imagination. Maybe I was so hungry I was hallucinating. I shrugged and walked into my bedroom to get dressed.


	8. I Do Know You!

I Do Know You!

After putting on my favorite dress that Aunt Alice gave me last summer, I was ready to get my grub on. I grabbed my keys to the house and walked to the front door. I grabbed some money out of the secret stash that my mom left on the front table and made my way out of the apartment.

The intense sun that was overhead immediately blinded me. I scurried through my designer bag and found my sunglasses. I slid them on and sighed in relief at the shade that now covered me.

I started to walk down the street when I heard whistles from behind me. I turned to find the source and found a group of guys my age, looking me up and down. I rolled my eyes at their disgusting behavior and continued to stride down the street.

With my keen senses, I could feel the boys following me from behind. I began to panic. I finally came to the tiny bistro and ordered my food. I waited patiently while sipping a Coca Cola out of a bendy straw.** (AN: Don't you just love bendy straws? LOL Sorry back to the story)** I turned around to look out the window and saw that the boys were standing there, waiting for me to come out of the restaurant. One of the boys licked their lips at me and winked. I cringed at the motion that he made at me.

"Sesame chicken and fried rice," the waiter called out to the crowd of hungry customers, "Did anyone order sesame chicken?" I raised my hand and made my way toward the counter and grabbed my food.

I dashed out of the bistro and into the busy New York street. Once again, the boys were following me. What if they were going to try and kill me? I ducked through an alley and found it was a dead in. Crap, I just had to pick _this_ alleyway.

When I almost came to the end of the alleyway, I silently prayed a plea. Dear God, please watch over me as I walk down this path. I do not want to die today. I just hoped that someone could hear me or see me and that I was in danger.

No. I could take care of myself. I was a big girl now. I could do this.

As I was beginning to turn around to confront the guys, I was grabbed by someone from the side and was taken into an alcove. The person held their hand over my mouth. I yelped in surprise but thankfully it was muffled.

The boys walked past in confusion, wondering where I went. Soon, the boys turned around and went their merry way, acting like nothing had happened.

I sighed in relief but my breath was instantly thrown back at me. I had forgotten this person had their hand over my mouth. I tugged at the man's hand and was finally able to breathe. I was going to turn around but was held by a strong pair of arms. I screamed again but then was smacked with a hand over my mouth.

Great. Now that the person had saved me first, I was going to killed by them. Today is not my day.

I took his hand off of my face and bent his fingers back as far as possible. I turned around with super strength; I pushed the predator up to the nearby wall.

The alcove had better light where we were and I could finally see his face. He was the same guy that was staring at me today. He definitely was gorgeous and he hadn't reacted with me breaking his hand so he had to be a vampire. He must have known that I was a vampire also due to my peculiar scent.

He smelled so good, so familiar. He smiled at me with a smile that I so fondly knew but I just couldn't put my finger on who he actually was. He smiled at me and put his hands on my hips. I looked at him, confused.

His grin was plastered to his face. He leaned over and kissed my cheek ever so softly and said, "I've missed you, Renesmee. You have grown quite well since I last saw you if I say so myself. You are definitely a fighter."

I froze and looked deep into his eyes that were so humble and sweet. He continued to smell my hair, my neck, and my face. These usually were the only intimate places that I only let Jake encounter with but this felt so right.

I smelled the man once again and then it dawned on me. The look and the smell all came together.

"Nahuel," I asked softly "is that you?" He smiled once again and wrapped me with his arms. He nodded into my hair delicately. He whispered into my ear but I was then overcome with a sleepy feeling and felt my limbs start to jell. I tried to stare into his eyes but felt my eyes rolling in the back of my head.

"What are you doing here," I asked him in a slurred tone "Aren't you supposed to be in the Amazon?". He shushed me and told me to go to sleep and that he would see me tomorrow at school.

"School," I asked stubbornly. "You go to my school too? You live here now? Where's Zafrina? I can't wait to see…"

Then everythng went dark.

**Crazy right? LOL Is Nessie going to get killed or abducted? Who knows... Well, I do. Man, I am so evil. But I love you guys who have been reading this. Thanks for all your support. I should have the next chapter up tomorrow. Thanks, Ashley**


	9. Can't Help But Be A Little Envious

Can't Help but Be A Little Envious

I sat up with a jolt on my bed and felt sweat pouring down on my face. I looked around frantically at my surroundings and instantly found out that this was in fact my room. I looked over at my nightstand clock and found that it was 2 o'clock in the morning. I frowned at the time but then sighed in relief that I wasn't somewhere like where I was in my dream.

But wait, do I even know for a fact that that was actually a dream? No, that was a dream. Has to be. Nahuel was somewhere in the Amazon and he couldn't possibly be living in New York. What's the odds of that actually happening? I shook my head furiously at my foolish accusation that that actually happened. I laughed out loud and fell back on to my pillows.

I gazed up at the ceiling and looked out the skylight that was above my head. I was amazed at how the moon was showing right down on my bed and how the light of the moon caressed my sheets. I traced the sheets under my fingertips and was dazzled by the moonlight.

I thought about when I talked to Jake about if he actually howled at the moon like most wolves do. I remember that he laughed right in my face and patted me on the back in a playful manner. He had said that that was ridiculous and he had never ever done that before but I thought differently.

I then thought about when Jacob and I went for a midnight hunting spree and we ended up near a creek in front of the moon. At the time, I was too young to notice the beauty that was before me then. The moon had shown down on him also, just like the sheets.

I continued to run my fingertips on the comforter and pretended that it was my wolf's fiery skin. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine the feelings I felt when we parted but my feelings were blurred. I couldn't remember.

When I began to feel the memories coming back, the tears that were streaming down soon shocked me. I was crying over Jacob. I was crying over my love.

Well, I guess my ex love, sort of.

Soon, I became furious at the message that was intended to come to Alice but I received instead. Jake was going to move on. He was going to move on with someone other than me. I thought that he loved me but I guess you really can't tell someone's true feelings inside.

I wiped my tears away from my face, hoping to wipe away the emotions. I couldn't be crying over that mutt.

I shuddered when I said this statement. I never liked the name "mutt" that was given to Jake by my Aunt Rosalie only because Jake didn't like it. I guess I didn't understand that it was actually a proper name for him.

I sat up again with a quick force. No, I shouldn't hate him for getting together with someone else. I just couldn't. I was his imprintee. I had to support him like I would think he would do for me. I had to but I just couldn't help the feeling of jealousy toward the lucky girl that he would end up with. If I ever met her I swear I would totally rip that chick into shreds with my bare hands.

I sighed and tried to calm myself down again. No, I wouldn't. I would smile at her and shake her hand like a lady. I demonstrated the motions into the mirror while sitting up in the bed. I smiled pleasantly at the imaginary girl and shook her hand.

I pictured her with dark brown hair like me and was way prettier than me. Her name would probably be like Brittany or Jennifer. She would cuddle with Jake around me all the time just in spite to make me even more envious. She would kiss him on the lips while holding on to his muscular arms.

I got heated with my imagination and smacked the pillow that was on my bed. I had to get this out of my mind.

I eased myself back on the pillows for the second time that night and closed my eyes for the next day. I had to stop worrying about Jake and focus on important things. Tomorrow is going to be very important. It was going to be my first day at a new school. It was going to be my first day at the prestigious Constance Billiard.

As I was going to bed, I looked over at my nightstand and saw something that disturbed me. I didn't expect it to be sitting there.

The empty Bistro bag...

**Hello,**

**First of all, Merry Christmas to all! If you don't believe in Christmas then Happy Day! :D Second, did you like this chapter or was it kinda okay? Tell me what you think about it and review.**

**Thanks,  
Ashley**


	10. Can't Do It, Not Now At Least

Can't Do It, Not Now At Least

"Renesmee," I heard someone whisper in my ear "Nessie?" They kept on repeating my name over and over again. I opened my eyes slowly and cracked my eye at the person waking me up. I found my dad staring down at me.

I sucked in a breath of air and turned on my other side, trying to get away from the voice that belonged to my father. Another minute I muttered almost lowly as possible but I knew that he heard me so it didn't matter how soft I said.

I felt the covers swing back from my legs and body. I groaned at the cool atmosphere that was engulfing me. I contorted my body into a ball and tried to bring some kind of body warmth. This was the first time that I desperately needed my hot wolf next to me.

"Renesmee," I heard my dad say to me, almost sternly this time "you need to get up _right now_ or you'll be late to school."

I rolled my eyes underneath my closed eyelids at his suggestion.

"I know you want to sleep," he said quietly "but you should have gone to bed earlier because you knew that you had to go to school."

I stuck my head underneath my pillow and held it over my head. I just wanted to sleep! Just a little bit more but no! I had to just stay up last night and think about Jake again for another sleepless night.

"You thought about Jake last night," I heard my dad ask "Do you want to talk about it?"

I stiffened at his kind gesture but I just couldn't take talking to my dad about Jake. Thanks but no thanks Dad.

I jumped out of my bed and went to the hall where I went to take a shower.

After the shower, I went into the kitchen to get a little bit of breakfast. I was sort of shocked at the sight of my mom making waffles for me for my morning meal. I mean, she has made me breakfast before but I don't know what was so different about this time. Some sort of strange tension filled the room.

"Good morning, Renesmee." I heard her say over her shoulder.

"Morning, Mom." I said quietly as I sat on a stool that was around the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Hope you want waffles for your first day," she said once again while staring at the waffle maker "It's good to have breakfast."

"That's fine, mom." I said under my breath.

Wow, we were having some kind of weird awkward conversation. Usually, we were with… my family that we left behind and we had something to talk about.

I thought about the scene that I woke up to everyday but never could encounter with once again. Uncle Emmett and Jasper were usually talking about the football that came on the TV the night before. Most of the time, Aunt Alice was sitting at the table, looking at a gossip magazine.

Mom and Dad were usually talking to each other and holding hands underneath the table. Grandma Esme was sprucing up the house even though it was basically germ free.

Grandpa Carlisle was, most of the time, looking in the newspaper. Every day, Aunt Rosalie sat in the chair around the table with a scowl on her face. I never knew why but now thinking about it, I realized why she looked that way every morning: Jake was always at breakfast with me.

I giggled inwardly and shook my head at the thought of me and Jake burying our heads in the breakfast plates, eating like maniacs. I also remembered how, before breakfast was served, Jacob and I played Rock Paper Scissors like immature children but we didn't care. Jake would always say scissors and I would say rock just so I could win.

If I told people that Jake and I played Rock Paper Scissors, they would think that I was talking about when we were kids or something. But no, actually this occurred only a month ago.

I laughed loudly again at our immaturity.

My mom looked at me funnily when I giggled and I pulled my face straight quickly.

"So, I heard that you were thinking about Jake last night," she said, trying to be casual "Do you want to talk to someone about it?"

Oh, no. I couldn't take this conversation today. It would only mess up my whole day. I scooted my chair back and took a step beside it. I put my stool back in its normal position and grabbed my book bag. I just couldn't take it.

"Wait Renesmee," she said quietly

I stopped at the front door.

"I'm sorry that I hit a nerve," she said "I should have made sure that Jake wasn't as in to me as he is."

"What do you mean is?" I said narrowing my vision toward her

"Oh did I say is?" she asked herself "I meant was. Anyway Jake has been talking about you nonstop."

"Wait, you've talked to Jacob? And he hasn't asked for me once?"

She looked down at the marble floor.

I dashed toward the door once again.

"Nessie," I heard her call after me but I was already out of the apartment before she could say anything else.

I sighed when I got outside in the warm air. I was determined that this was going to be one of the best first days ever. At least, I was going to try.


	11. Cinnamon Roll or Blood?

Cinnamon Roll or Blood?

As I briskly walked down the avenue, I pulled out my Ray Ban sunglasses and slid them on my face. I sighed heavily again to wear off the emotions of the morning.

As I walked by the bistro and took off my sunglasses, I was hit by a scent of a sweet cinnamon roll. I was instantly compelled by the smell and changed my course toward the restaurant. I hadn't eaten so I had to get something in my belly.

When I walked into the bistro, I was hit by another scent. I detected it quickly. It was a delicious smelling human. My eyes scoured the room and found who I was looking for.

It was a guy, a little older than me but not by much. He had brown hair and was very tall. I noticed that because of his vey long legs. He was on a sleek laptop, probably checking his email.

Once again, I was whipped around between the cinnamon roll and the guy's scent. I was in heaven smelling them both. I wanted to stay in the restaurant forever.

Just as I thought that, the man looked up and stared straight at me. I sucked in a quick breath and quickly put back on the glasses. I turned my head, trying to be nonchalant about me staring at him but that wasn't possible.

When I turned back around, I looked back at him, with my sunglasses shading my curiosity. As he worked on his computer, he was looking out the corner of his eyes at me. I giggled quietly at his movements.

He looked up at me directly and then our eyes connected. He had a very strong bone structure in his face and he had a warm smile on his face. I smiled back at him, matching his grin. I instantly thought about Jake and his renowned smile that I used to see every day but now I couldn't. I pushed that thought away and tried to get my focus back on the man.

"Excuse me ma'am," I heard someone say "Do you want to order?"

I looked toward the register, dazed and confused. There was a woman standing behind the counter looking at me weirdly.

"Um, yeah," I said, caught off guard "I'd like a cinnamon roll and a tall hot chocolate."

She rang up the items and I gave her the money that was in my designer bag.

I moved over to the left of the register to let the next customer stand there but I also did it to catch another glance. He was working on his computer.

He soon looked back at me and we connected again. After a few moments of this, he moved his hands around the table. He took his bag and took it out of the chair that was opposite of him. I didn't understand at first but then he gestured to it for me to sit next him.

I wanted to, I really did but I just couldn't. I wasn't really ready to start new relationships. I shook my head from side to side with a no thanks.

He mouthed, you sure? I nodded my head yes and turned my head back toward the register. My sweet roll and cocoa were done and I needed to hurry to school but I needed some sugar in my beverage. I went over to the condiment counter.

I was abruptly disturbed by a beeping noise, almost dropping the scorching hot drink. The man looked at his watch and rose from his seat near the window. He put his laptop into his bag and put it on his shoulder.

As he walked past me, I smelled his scent again. It was sweet like candy. I could feel a faint smile coming on my face as he walked out of the store.

I turned around and smiled at him, kindly.

"Do you go to Constance Billiard?" I heard him ask from behind me. I looked at him, incredulously.

"Yeah, it's my first day."

"Oh yeah?" he said, his voice faltering off a bit.

He seemed like he wanted to say something to me but couldn't. He hesitated at first but then he just kind of went for it

"Do you, do you want to walk with me there?"

I smiled at his common courtesy. I didn't want to start any intimate relationships but that didn't mean I couldn't have a friend.

"Yeah sure," I said, grinning "Let me just grab this stuff."

I couldn't believe I was about to just walk out of this café with a stranger. Oh, well, he seems nice.

I grabbed my cinnamon roll and my hot chocolate and we were soon out the door. We started walking down the avenue, toward the school.

"Oh, I forgot," he said "I'm Nate Archibald by the way."

He smiled his warm smile at me again and I could feel a blush creeping on my face. That smile could just make me melt.

I pondered his smile while we were walking and eating but he soon disturbed my thoughts.

"Um, and your name?" he asked me "Or do you not have one?"

I smiled again and said, "Renesmee Cullen," I took a bite of my cinnamon roll and a sip of my cocoa. "Or Nessie for short."

"Wow," he said "I've never heard of that name. It's very different."

He smiled again.

"Yeah," I said "It's _very_ different than most names."

"So, what grade are you in?" he asked me, sounding very curious.

"10th grade," I said nonchalantly.

"Cool," he said "I'm in 11th."

"Nice." I said, trying my hardest to be somewhat cool but I just sounded pretty lame. I mentally kicked myself.

"So," I started "Do you like Constance?"

"Well, actually," he started "I don't go to Constance. I go to St. Jude's. It's right across the street from Constance."

"How come you don't go to Constance?" I said after a bite of my cinnamon roll.

He laughed in my face and turned his head to try to hide it but I already knew he was laughing.

"What?" I said quickly after swallowing the piece of cinnamon roll.

He laughed again and smiled. "Only because it is a girls only school!"

I froze in my spot. A girls only school? What in the world?

This must have been my dad's doing. Did he want me to end up like those weird girls who dress like guys? Oh heck no. My dad must be freaking kidding me.

"Renesmee?" I heard Nate call to me, almost with a hint of concern.

I got out of my thoughts and started to walk to meet Nate.

"What happened?" He asked me "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said, looking down at the dirty but beautiful New York pavement "My dad didn't tell me that it was an all girls school." I scowled at the sound of it.

"Yeah," he said "You're telling me. If I could go to your school, I would be in heaven."

I deposited my now empty hot cocoa cup into a nearby trashcan.

I rolled my eyes and smiled playfully, "Why exactly is that?"

"Then I could be with beautiful girls like you." He said smoothly.

My reaction was not as smooth as his flirtation because I blushed furiously. I wished so badly at that moment that I could be a full blown vampire so then I couldn't blush. That would be the day.

There was a sort of awkward but satisfying silence that came between us but I didn't want to disturb it.

I took a bite of my cinnamon roll again but then decided to offer some to him. "You want some?"

He grinned and said, "Yeah, sure."

I leaned over and let him bite some of the cinnamon roll. He took a huge chunk out of it. When he pulled back, I smacked him on the arm.

"What was that for?" he asked while laughing.

"You just totally ate basically all of my roll!" I said while laughing.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"You must be crazy!" I said "You just ate my cinnamon roll!"

"You offered it to me!" Nate replied

"You do not disturb a girl and her cinnamon roll!" I said while laughing

We stopped near the entrances of the schools.

"You know Nessie," he said "You are definitely different than most girls around here. Most of them are materialistic and are very stuck up but you are so down to earth."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I think you're a really cool girl."

There was another long silence but then I broke it.

"Did you just say that to make up for stealing my roll?" I asked with a smirk

"Maybe. Maybe not." he said with smile and a shrug

"Well, I'm still mad at you." I said while pouting and crossing my arms over my chest

"I can make it up to you though."

"Yeah?" I asked, sounding a tad flirtatious even though I wasn't supposed to "How is that Mr. Archibald?"

"You can meet me at the bistro after school," Nate replied, "and then I can buy you another roll. If you want to, that is."

I smiled because I could get used to this kind of stuff. "Yeah sure" I said "I'll meet you by the gates?"

He grinned warmly and said, "I'll be waiting." And then he turned toward his school.

I blushed and started walking to the Girls Only Academy. Who said I couldn't have a friend? Maybe not a boyfriend but I could have a friend.

I smiled again. This was definitely going to be a good day.


	12. New Friends, New Enemies

**I want to dedicate this story to my best friends and my editors: Nirali, Taylor, and Priya! Thanks you guys for all the support! :D**

* * *

New Friends, New Enemies

When I finally made it to the gates of the school, I instantly fell in love with the school. The academy had beautiful vines crawling up and down the sides of the building. I just loved the feeling of this school's atmosphere.

As I walked toward the front doors, I looked at the Bentleys and the Mercedes Benzes that were pulling up to the school. The girls that were getting out of them were gorgeous. I tried not to make eye contact with them because I knew that they were going to think I was a total freak.

I noticed that they were all in groups already. The girls were looking at me funnily and squinting their eyes at me.

I heard snickers and whispers from behind me.

"Who is that?" I heard from the back.

"IDK, Kati. Is that the new transfer?" I heard another one ask

"What's her name again, Jenna? Rene'? Esme? Nesme?" Kati said, not knowing my name

"Renesmee?" Jenna asked, "Is that it?"

"YES!" Kati exclaimed in a whisper that only Jenna and Kati could hear.

"What's so special about her?" Jenna asked "She's not _that _pretty!"

"Well, I agree." Kati replied "She's isn't _that_ pretty but I heard that she was pretty loaded."

"Loaded or not she probably is going to be an outsider here." Jenna said "She's pretty weird. I mean, just look at her clothes!"

"I mean, like, ew! She's wearing a t-shirt and jeans!" Kati whispered

I turned my attention away from the girl's gossiping and looked toward the front doors. I proceeded toward them.

When I walked toward the door, I caught sight of two girls. A blonde and a brunette. The blonde being tall and the brunette being a little shorter than the other. The brunette had a fierce look in her eyes and was giving me the once over. After her thorough examination, she gave me a look that said that I definitely wasn't going to be her friend.

"OMG. Look at her," the brunette said, "She thinks she can just rule this school but guess what? She's not going to. She is a loser."

"She looks fine, Blair," the blonde said, "Why are you being so rude?"

"Serena! Just look at her," the Blair girl said, "She's so not Constance material."

"Why don't you just stop being mean, Blair?" Serena said, "I have given up my ways. You should too."

"Give up the saint act Serena!" Blair exclaimed, "You know that you still have fun!"

"Blair you know-"

"Wait, here she comes!"

As I walked by Blair and Serena, Blair gave me the stomach virus face while Serena smiled at me. I smiled back at her slightly and walked to a nearby bench.

After a couple of minutes, someone sat next to me. I looked over and found a smiling Serena.

"Hi." She said timidly "I'm Serena. Serena van der Woodsen."

She held out her hand for me to shake.

"I'm Renesmee Cullen," I replied back. "Or just Nessie."

"Cool. You're new here right?" she asked "Aren't you from Washington?"

I looked at her, slightly confused. "Um-yeah. How'd you know?"

"Gossip Girl of course!" she exclaimed.

"Gossip Girl? Who's that?"

"She's-"

"Nessie!" I heard someone scream after me.

I looked behind me and found my mother coming toward me. I almost forgot that mom was coming to school with me. After the morning we had, I wasn't exactly too happy that mom was here.

"Do you know her?" I heard Serena ask me.

"Um, yeah," I replied "She's my cousin. We came here together."

"Wow, prettiness must run in the family." She smiled at the compliment

I blushed at her kindness and smiled faintly.

"Well, I'll see you later today?" she said with the smile still on her face "Aren't you a sophomore?"

"Yeah." I said "And you?"

"I'm a junior. I probably won't be in much of your classes unless you have tennis."

"Who knows…?" I said with a shrug

"See you around." She said before walking away.

"Hey Serena!" I called after her

"Yeah?" she said with a flip of her blonde hair.

"Who is Gossip Girl?" I asked, dumbfounded.

She laughed a little and answered, "She's an online gossip columnist. She's knows everyone who is anyone. If you are on there, you are definitely one of the few chosen ones."

"Is that how you know where I was from?" I asked

"Yeah." She replied "You were on there a couple of days ago."

"Really?" I asked myself out loud.

I felt my mom getting closer and closer. As she got nearer and nearer, the school bell rang for the school to get started. I said goodbye to Serena and walked quickly to my first class of the day.

* * *

When I got into my homeroom class of Ms. Thomas, all eyes were suddenly on me. I stood at the front of the class, in terror, staring at all the other 10th grade girls.

Some were tall but some were petite. Some were blonde and some were not. Some were skinny and some were… super skinny. These girls needed some French fries or something.

As I gaped at my new classmates, a voice disturbed me from behind.

"Good morning class!" Mrs. Thomas exclaimed "This is Renesmee Cullen. She's from Washington."

Mrs. Thomas looked about in her mid-thirties and was very energetic. She wore a black pencil skirt and a cute red ruffle top with matching designer pumps. I laughed inwardly at the fact that my Aunt Alice would have appreciated those shoes.

"You can just call me Nessie." I said quietly

"Renesmee," the teacher said, "I mean, Nessie, you can sit back there next to Jenny. Jenny please raise your hand."

I waited for this "Jenny" girl to raise her hand but after a few moments, she never did.

"Jenny?" Mrs. Thomas called out to her.

Someone hit a girl's arm to catch her attention. I assumed that this was Jenny. She didn't hear Mrs. Thomas because she had some ear buds in her ear and was writing something in a notebook. Jenny looked up toward the front of the class and we locked eyes instantly. Jenny raised her hand and smiled a bit toward me.

I moved toward a desk next to her and sat down.

"Today, class, we are going to be studying Shakespeare." I heard Mrs. Thomas say but I really wasn't listening to her now. I was looking at Jenny's outfit.

She definitely had on a unique number. She had on a white camisole top while her bottom half of her body was covered with a pink tutu. I knew that this was not common because I noticed that most of the girls looked detached from her and wanted nothing to do with Jenny.

But honestly, I liked it. It was different and I liked that.

I looked over toward her and watched her as her pencil graciously caressed the paper. I watched as the shadings soon became a beautiful ensemble.

She gazed at me and gave me a confusing look.

I quickly turned my attention back to Mrs. Thomas.

At the end of class, Jenny swiftly grabbed her bag and made her way toward the door.

I wanted to talk to her.

I grabbed my books and caught up with her.

"Um, hi" I said "I'm Nessie Cullen. You're Jenny, right?"

She looked at me skeptically and finally replied, "Yeah."

"I just wanted to say that I really like your designs that you were just making."

Her face sort of lit up when I said that. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. They were awesome. I have an aunt who would just love something like that!"

She nodded and then said, "Your Renesmee Cullen, right?"

I smiled and she said, "I'm Jenny. Jenny Humphrey."

I shook her hand and said, "I might need you to be my friend. You could come handy when I need to buy my aunt a gift. Do you actually make your designs?"

"Yes, I make my designs handmade. One of a kind."

"Cool." I said with a nod

"Do you want to… sit at lunch with me? I could show you more of my work."

"Oh definitely! I'll meet you there."

"Okay, bye."

* * *

When I walked into the cafeteria, I was expecting a rush of scents to hit me but found none. I looked around expecting foods of every culture and country but was hit with nothing.

I looked around to find salad, organic foods, and a lot of bland food.

What in the world? I was craving some French fries right about now.

All of the girls had a salad, a pack of crackers, and an Evian bottle on their trays.

"Nessie, come over here!" I heard from behind again

I found the face of my new friend Jenny and made my way toward her table that was empty.

"Hey," she said when I sat down "Do you like your classes?"

"Yeah but Mrs. Macon can be such a-"

"Oh I hear you!" She said, interrupting me "She is a pain in the butt!"

After sharing some more words, we decided to go get lunch.

Jenny walked toward the salad bar while I scurried toward a nearby fast food joint that absolutely no one was at.

"Do you guys have French fries?" I asked the person at the counter

"Yes. Will that be all you will be having?"

"Um," I said while quickly looking at the menu "Can I have some chicken tenders and a Coke please?"

"Yes. That will be $8.57."

After paying my fee and getting some ketchup, I walked away happily, while eating a tender. As I walked toward the table, a girl slid her foot in front of my way and made me trip and fall right on my face.

I felt the ketchup smearing on my new Audrey Hepburn shirt and got up in shock.

I looked back toward the source and found, of course, the girl Blair laughing right at me.

She smiled at me and winked wickedly.

I heard Jenny run over to me to take me to the ladies room.

"I like your outfit Jenny," I heard Blair say, "Not!"

Her and her friends, excluding Serena exploded into laughter

I looked back at her and shot countless profanities at her in my mind.

I guess I was going to make new friends but also new enemies.

But she was such a female dog! **(AN: I'm not going to curse but do you get it)**

* * *

**Did you like it? Please Review and tell me how it was!**

**Thanks, Ashley**


	13. Just Want To Go Home

Just Want To Go Home

As I walked toward the bathroom, I heard shrieks of laughter coming from behind me. I felt someone's arm curl around mine and found that it was Jenny. She seems like she will be the only one who will be my friend.

When I got into the bathroom, I furiously pulled out a bunch of paper towels out of the dispenser. I ran my makeshift rag under the faucet and started to get the ketchup off of my shirt.

"Nessie," I heard Jenny say "Let me help you."

I continued to run the towels over my shirt only to notice that I was making it worse. I felt my frustration taking over and I felt the tears coming down my face.

"Here," Jenny said "Take this."

She handed me a stain cleaning stick so I could rub it on there. I slowly but surely rubbed the stick in circles to remove the stain. Soon, it was almost completely off.

I handed the stick back to Jenny and gave her a weak smile.

"Thank you." I said quietly

"No problem," she said, mirroring my smile "I do have to help out my clients."

I laughed at her humor and wiped my eyes with a new towel.

"Renesmee, are you alright?" I heard from behind as I washed my face off.

As I dried my face off and rose from the sink, I looked in the mirror to see my mom (or cousin) staring at me with concern.

"Hey Bella," I said awkwardly because I usually don't call my mom by her first name

"Do you need some help?" she asked

"No, I'm fine," I replied "Just go back and eat your lunch."

"You sure?" she asked again

"Yeah, I'm coming out of here anyway."

"Okay."

When my mom left, Jenny asked me a question. "Who was that?"

"My m- I mean, my cousin." I said recovering from my almost slip up.

"Oh. She's gorgeous."

I rolled my eyes as I wiped my face again. My mind drifted back at the fact that Jacob actually liked my mom like how I liked him. It was disgusting.

The bell suddenly rang that it was the end of the lunch period and that the next period is the last of the day.

"Come on, Nessie." Jenny said with a slight tug of my arm "Where's your next class?"

"It's in the Eleanor Roosevelt building."

"I'll walk you there, okay?"

"Okay." I said with a smile

As we walked, we just happened to walk right past Blair and her goons. She smirked that evil smile of hers and laughed manically. How I just wanted to go over there and give her a good whack on the back of the head. Thanks to Jake, I knew a little something about self-defense.

"Just ignore her." I heard Jenny say "She's just jealous of you."

"Jealous of me? What for?"

"You're pretty Renesmee. She just can't stand that you are the talk of the school instead of her."

"I'm the talk of the school? When did this happen?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Since when you were on Gossip Girl!"

"Who is this Gossip Girl person anyway?"

"No one knows." She replied with a shrug.

As we neared my next class, Jenny smiled at me.

"I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, of course." I replied "But before I forget, here is my Aim Screen Name. We can talk later."

"Cool. See you later."

* * *

When the bell rang for the end of the day, I rushed toward my locker to get the heck out of this crazy school. I was ready to go.

As I put my Calculus textbook in my bag, I felt someone tap my shoulder.

I looked behind me to find a bright smiling Serena van der Woodson.

"Hi." She said quietly

"Hey." I replied, somewhat annoyed with her that she was actually Blair's friend

"Look. I'm sorry what Blair did to you."

"Why in the world does she hate me so much?"

"I- I don't know."

"Well," I said with a shove of my bag "Can you tell her to just leave me alone?"

She nodded while looking at the polished floor.

As I grabbed the rest of my things, I heard the click clack of Chanel pumps (I learned the specific sounds of shoes from Alice). I could only imagine who was coming round the bend.

When I stood up to leave, my legs gave in suddenly and stuff fell out of my bag. For the second time today, I heard the cackle of the evil followers. It just had to be Blair.

"Renesmee, how about you just stay on the ground like the trash you are."

At that moment, I felt the urge to punch that girl right in the face. I saw my life flash before my eyes. I was going to kill this girl. But I felt Serena's hand on my shoulder.

"Why don't you just leave her alone, Blair?"

"How about you just keep your mouth shut, Serena?"

The laughter drowned the hallway and I shivered at their amusement. I felt Serena helping me off the ground.

"I am done with you, Serena. I can't believe you are sticking up for _her!_"

"Fine, Blair. I don't care."

We continued to walk down toward the corridor and we soon were at the front gate.

"I'm really sorry, Renesmee…"

"Yeah." I said as I walked toward the bistro, dismissing our conversation.

This was definitely an interesting day and I couldn't wait to get home. But wait, I have to meet Nate at the bistro. Crap, I just want to get home.

* * *

**I know, It's really short but I will most likely have a new chapter by later tonight or by tomorrow. Thanks for reading! Please review! --Ashley**


	14. Like I've Known You Forever

* * *

Like I've Known You Forever

As I rushed to get home to change my shirt before meeting Nathaniel, I caught a glimpse of something, almost familiar. I stopped to take another look and found the person I was trying to avoid at the time, Nate Archibald. I planned on making a dash for the house but he caught a look at me. He waved at me and I reluctantly made my way over.

"Hey, Nessie." He said with a weird smile on his face, while eating a cinnamon roll, and staring at the humungous stain that was still on my shirt from lunch. "What happened to you?"

"A witch named Blair." I said before sitting down.

He started to choke on his cinnamon roll. I looked at him funnily.

"Blair?" he asked before taking a drink of his Coca-Cola. "Blair Waldorf?"

"Yep, that's her." I said before taking his roll and taking a chunk out of it.

"She did that to you?"

I nodded while chewing the roll and rolling my eyes at her name.

"Oh God. This is great." He said, sarcastically, before he pulled out his Macbook Air.

"What?" I asked out loud.

"Gossip Girl."

"What?" I asked again

He pulled up a website and I soon found two people in a picture.

I laughed out loud suddenly.

"She has on the same exact outfit as I do!"

Nate scowled at me.

"What? It's funny!" I exclaimed "What's the coincidence that she has the same outfit as me?"

But then I took another look at the picture. The guy in the picture also had the same outfit as Nate. And the same hair color. There was a girl feeding a cinnamon roll to the guy and they were laughing.

"Wait…"

"That's us, Nessie!" he exclaimed "I thought that you were the smart one." He flicked me on the head and looked at me cross-eyed.

I would have been offended by that but we just had this connection like I had known him since I was born. I couldn't be mad at him. He was just kidding.

"Shut up." I told him "But are you sure that's us?"

He gave me look like what do you think.

"How'd that get on there?" I asked

"I don't know. Someone must have taken a picture and sent it to Gossip Girl."

"Someone did tell me that I was on there."

"Oh. That must be why Blair is messing with you."

"Why? I don't get it."

"I was Blair's boyfriend."

Now, it was my turn to gag up on the cinnamon roll. "What?" I asked after recovering from my near death experience.

"Yeah, she was my girlfriend and I thought we were going to be together forever but then she fell for my former best friend, Chuck Bass."

"You fell in love with _her_?"

"Yeah, I did but then she changed and dumped me."

We sat there for a good amount of time, just being quiet.

"I just can't believe that you liked _her_. You don't even know what craziness I had to endure today. First, she tripped me in the lunch making me have this." I said while pointing to the stain that was still on my shirt "and then just a few minutes ago, she tripped me in the hall. I just don't get what's her problem."

"She's jealous." Nate told me while trying to grab our cinnamon roll

"Of what?" I asked before stealing the roll and smiling.

He smiled at my mischievousness and said, "She must think that we're involved in some sort of way. Like girlfriend and boyfriend, I guess."

I smiled to myself at that note.

"I'd love to make her mad and that's always an option." Nate said with a grin.

We were quiet for a few minutes before I said something.

"Let's see where this goes." I said, while laying my head on my hands. "I'll let you know when I want to make her mad."

"You could." He said slowly "Or you could just tell me when you feel like it. I wouldn't mind having you as a girlfriend. No matter if it would make Blair mad or not."

"Whoa, tiger." I said with a smirk "Don't get ahead of yourself."

"Who said I was getting ahead of myself?" he said "Maybe I just wanted to let you know. Just so it could be on your conscious."

"Well," I said "Like I said, I'll let you know."

Soon, we were starting to part. I started to grab my school bag and all the other stuff.

"Nessie, this might seem weird but would you like to walk to school with me?"

"Uh, Nate, it's not school time yet but if you mean tomorrow then sure."

He smiled at my conformation.

"Cool. Where do you live?"

"I live down the street."

"I'll walk you there?"

"Sure!" I said, almost too eagerly

He smiled that famous smile of his and walked me to my house.

* * *

Soon, we were at our destination and we were staring at each other, nervously. It had gotten dark already and it was starting to get late.

"See you in the morning?" He asked quietly

"Yeah, of course, I'll see you in the morning."

"You'll be waiting right?" he asked with a smirk

I laughed at this because, most likely, I would be waiting.

"I'll take that as a yes."

I heard the door open behind me and I turned around to find my dad.

"Nessie, dinner's ready." My dad said as he came into view.

"O-Okay, dad." I said stuttering "I'll be there in a sec."

He continued to look at Nate with as mean as a face as he possibly could but it didn't work so well.

"Mr. Cullen, sir. Nathaniel Archibald, a pleasure meeting you." Nate said with his charming smile

"Are you the son of Captain Archibald?" Dad asked him skeptically

"Yes, sir."

My dad sort of smirked at this. "Ah, Captain Archibald, I used to be one of his mates in the Navy."

I sort of giggled at this because I knew this was I lie. But even though, how did dad know Nate's dad?

"Really, sir?"

"Yes. Tell him Edward Cullen said hello."

"I will sir."

My dad gave me a look that said "5 minutes" and then closed the door.

"Woah, my dad looks so old compared to yours." Nate said after my dad closed the door "I can't believe that they were at the Navy at the same time!"

"Yeah, my dad always jokes about how he thinks that he will never age." I laughed out loud at this

"I would believe it if you told me."

* * *

After a few little words, we said our goodbyes and I was soon walking up the steps toward my apartment. Nate was hailing a taxi.

"Um, Nate, can I ask you a question?" I called out to him

"You just did but yes?"

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity and then said "Does it feel like you've known me for a while?"

"Sort of, almost like I've known you forever."

I nodded at his reply and said, "Me too."

"Oh, I almost forgot" he said while making his way up toward me on the apartment's stoop "Here's my number, my Aim account, and my Myspace. I want you to call me whenever you want to talk."

"O-Okay, I will." I ripped a piece of paper off of his and wrote my information too "Call me also."

"I will." He said with a smile

I reflected his smile back to him. Soon, as I began to drift in to thought, Nate was near my side. His mouth was near my ear.

"I can't wait 'till tomorrow. See you later." He said breathily before hailing a cab and leaving.

Even though my first day at school had been a nightmare, I was pretty happy about this moment. As soon as I got in the house, I saved his number in my phone and made him my #7 on my Myspace (#1-6 being my family).

No one would know how much I wanted him to call me. After about 15 minutes I had gotten into the house, he called me. We talked for as much as 3 and a half hours.

Well, not really talking. Just listening to each other's breathing. We were calm because we knew that we were near each other. I hoped we would never be separated. It didn't matter if we were best friend or maybe even more, I did not want to stay away.


	15. Oops!

Oops!

Soon, it was Friday morning after my first week of school. Almost two weeks after coming to school for the first time. The first time Nate had came over, it was sort of awkward. But after the first two days, we all seemed to relax. Nate would always come in, say hello to the folks, and then sit at the table and wait for me to come from out of my room. Then, after coming down from my room, I would meet him at the island in the kitchen and we would eat breakfast together.

We all seemed to gel and connect with each other. We were just a big family now.

After taking a shower and getting dressed Friday morning, I heard the doorbell ring.

Oh My Gosh! It has to be Nate. I laughed at myself when I said this because I still hadn't got used to the fact that Nate was always going to be here in the morning. I would never get over that.

I ran with super speed toward the door but was surprised when he was already here.

"Hey Nate, weren't you just…"

"Bella opened the door for me;" he interrupted me "She's quick. She should try out for the track team."

I laughed and then noticed that he was sitting at the island in the kitchen. Mom was cooking something on the skillet and my dad was reading the newspaper.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked Nate

"I'm making us French toast." My mom said "So you can be ready for school."

"Oh yeah, isn't it a coincidence that that is Nate's favorite breakfast food?" I smiled at the fact that I had actually remembered from our phone conversation that we had Monday night.

We had talked about everything. We basically told our life stories. He told me that he was born to Howard Archibald (Captain Archibald) and Anne Archibald. He goes to St. Jude's School for Boys. His favorite breakfast food is French toast. His favorite lunch food is peanut butter and jelly. He fell out of his vacation home's big oak tree and broke his arm when he was 7. He is also afraid of not being able to succeed.

After I thought about it, this was a lot of information. Who knew what someone could learn after 3 1/2 hours?

I sat down next to Nate at the island and awaited my French toast. I looked over at him and smiled.

He whispered to me, "I hope you have a better day today. Blair can be such a witch."

"You're telling me," I rolled my eyes "I guess I should know, eh?"

He smiled at me encouragingly.

I lay my hand on my stool and again waited for my toast.

After a while, I felt someone cover my hand.

I looked down at it and found Nate's resting upon mine. Our eyes locked instantly and I felt my heart doing flips. He smiled shyly and I turned my head away, blushing furiously. He patted my hand and let go it, not realizing that I didn't want him to.

My mom finally had our French toast done. My mom was never really a great cook but she was pretty decent. I remember at one point of my life when I looked about 2 years old, my mom had actually succeeded at jacking up my cereal. Who messes up cereal? All you need is milk and cereal! But all I remember is that it tasted terrible. I heard my dad muffle a laugh when I said this. I smiled because I knew that he knew what I thought.

I looked over at Nate and found him devouring my mom's French toast. Dang, someone feed that boy!

"This is really good Bella," Nate said after he took a sip of his orange juice "Have you ever considered being a chef?"

I almost spit out the orange juice that I was drinking at the time. My mom glared at me.

"No, Nate." My mom said, staring at me "I've never really thought about it. Thank you."

After we finished our breakfast, we started to gather our things.

"Are you walking with us, Bella?" Nate asked, politely when I secretly hoped that he wanted us to be alone.

"No, I'm going out into the city." She said, winking "A little bit of skipping never hurts."

Nate smiled at my mom. "I guess not."

I glared at my mom. She wouldn't steal this one too.

"Come on Nate," I said, tugging at his arm gently "See you later mom and dad!"

"Mom," I heard Nate ask "don't you mean Bella?"

Oh, crap! My dad looked at me and I stared right back at him. I didn't know what I was supposed to say.

"Renesmee always used to play with Bella when they were young," my dad said speaking up "They always were playing house and Bella would be the mom and Nessie the daughter. I guess Nessie just never dropped it!" My dad laughed and then I joined with him, faking the moment.

"Yeah, Bella was always the mom," I piped in "She never let me be the mom!" I pouted silently.

Nate ruffled my hair with his hand, "Let's go."

"Grab an umbrella, you guys." I hear my dad say "It's raining."

When we got outside, I breathed a big gulp of air.

Nate pulled his arm around my shoulders and said, "Bella's pretty hot."

I smacked him in the back of the head, totally offended. "That's my cousin, dude!"

He smirked at me and said, "Nessie, I was just kidding. I just wanted to find out something."

"What did you possibly want to find out?" I exclaimed as we walked to school

"I was trying to find out if you were jealous." He said, trying to be nonchalant

"Who should I be jealous of, Nate?"

He looked down at me and said, "I'm sorry. I was just kidding."

"Well, don't kid like that," I said, irritated

"Look, Nessie," Nate said, with his grip on my arms "I didn't mean it like that. I was just seeing if you…"

"If I what, Nate?" I asked with attitude "What were you trying to see?"

"I was trying to see… never mind."

I felt tears fill up in my eyes. "Nate… please don't do that again."

He looked down at the wet, dirty ground. "I'm sorry."

We walked toward the school silently. I couldn't have possibly have thought what I could say. I was too hurt.

When we got to the school, I planned on just walking away without saying goodbye but I was caught by the arm.

"Renesmee, I don't know if you know it or not" Nate said, staring intently at my face "But I like you. Like, like you like you and I just wanted to know if you liked me. That's why I said that."

I looked at him, hiding my emotions. "Why didn't you just ask?" I said, murmuring

"I hate to admit it," he said "but I was afraid."

We were quiet again and then I said something, "I like you too."

He smiled at me through the wet air, "That's all I wanted to know."

I smiled weakly and punched him in the arm, "Just ask me next time, okay?"

I don't know how but I just seemed to forgive him easily. I was still a little angry at what he said but I seemed relieved. He liked me. He actually liked me.

"Would you like to go with me to a party tomorrow?" he asked me "I guess it's time for me to make up for something I did once again, eh?"

I nodded and then said, "I just have to ask my dad."

"Okay let me know." Nate said and then leaned to my face and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you later?"

I nodded, dumbfounded.

For a few minutes, I just stood there, frozen, but then was disturbed by the sound of the 1st bell of the day. I scurried off toward the school.

* * *

**I really don't know what I was thinking when I wrote it and I don't know what you guys will think about it so review no matter what! It doesn't have to be good! It can be a bad review but I'd rather like a good one. :-) **

**Let me know what you think. I really kind of don't like it because I didn't take as much time as I could on this one. So I don't know if it has the fullest potential. Let me know. Thanks.**

**--Ashley**


	16. Author's Note! Not A Chapter!

**Dear Readers,**

**I will not be able to post anymore chapters soon due to the fact that school is starting back up.**

**All of my new chapters have been able to be posted because it has been Christmas break and I had some free time.**

**Most likely, I can post chapters on the weekends but I am not totally sure just yet.**

**I hope that I can post tomorrow but I have a Science project and an English term paper that are still in the works.**

****

I hope everyone can bear this (I know I can't!) and I hope you are not mad at me!

Also, I want to thank all of you for reading my stories and I hope I can fufill your expectations with it.

Happy New Year,

Ashley


	17. One Word: Bass

**Hey Everyone,  
****I have finally been able to update my story. I am done with my exams and projects! YAY ME! So most likely, I will be able to update regularly now that all that mess is over with. So that's awesome. I'm sorry for putting you all through this but school comes before play. I hope you guys understand.**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews. You guys are great.**

**--Ashley  
****

* * *

**

**One Word: Bass**

Before I knew it, it was the next day. It seemed like all the days were running together now that I was fully into school. I had been piled with numerous assignments in Trigonometry and US History. I hated homework. I was ready to take a load off.

I told Jenny about the party and she decided to come with me. We were going to meet at the party. Thanks to my aunt with future seeking powers, Alice came down from Forks to help me out. I was so excited.

Soon, I heard the doorbell ring.

I rushed down the stairs and opened the door.

"Nessie!"

"Alice!"

She enveloped me in an excited hug and kissed me on the top of the head.

"How are you, sweetie?" she asked me, after we came inside the house.

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm great now that I get to dress you!"

I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Well, let's get going."

We moved to my room to get started. I heard my mom come up the spiral stairs.

"Can I come in, Alice?" I heard my mommy ask

I heard Alice snort and closed the door in my mom's face. I guess that meant a no.

After an hour of primping and prepping, I had on my new dress that I received from Alice. It was a Betsey Johnson strapless sequin dress **(AN: Look on my profile to see the dress)**. Of course, since this was my first party, Alice had to show the whole household my dress. Alice can be so crazy sometimes.

With my intense hearing ability, I heard someone come through the door. I soon was hit with the sweet smell of my new, sort of, boyfriend. Nate was here. I felt myself growing with excitement.

"Here she comes, our little princess, Renesmee!" I heard Alice call out. That was my cue. I felt the blush in my face come out full blast. I was embarrassed. How was I supposed to walk out there to have Nate knowing that I was so shy of other people at times? Man, I wish Jasper were here.

After small steps and a shove from Alice, I was finally down the stairs. I watched the reaction of the people that sat before me.

Mom was smiling at me and encouraged me to spin. I blushed again as complied to her orders.

Dad was looking at Nate, watching his reaction. I heard my dad bellow a growl from deep in his throat. _What's going on?_ I asked my dad in my thoughts.

Suddenly, my dad looked over at me and his mood changed. "You look beautiful, Nessie." He said, "But I think Alice could have picked a longer dress." He slit his eyes at my aunt and she shrugged his gesture off.

I looked over at Nate and he was, like, drooling all over the place. I smirked. Did I have that much effect on men? Nah, most likely not. It was just Nate.

"Nessie," Nate said as he walked toward me, "You look great."

I gave him a hug and replied with, "You do too."

I heard my mom pipe in, "Take care of my sister, Nate."

"Don't worry, Bella. I will." I heard Nate say with a smile that was shot at me.

My dad soon spoke up, "Just know that I will be watching at all times, Archibald."

I saw a flash of shock and fear run across Nate's face. "Yes sir."

"Be home by midnight, Renesmee." Dad said "Your sister and I are going out also."

Great, mom and dad were leaving for some romanticizing. I rolled my eyes slightly. How gross.

After more small talk, Nate and I left the house together.

The walk wasn't that bad but I wish he had told me that we were going by foot before I put on these Jimmy Choos.

When we talked, we would end up having a satisfying silence that followed us for a few seconds. Before we got to the venue, I felt Nate slide his hand in mine. I looked down at our hands and admired the sight. I looked up at him and he smiled. I turned my head in embarrassment. He caught me staring at him.

"It's okay, Nessie." I heard him say "You don't have to be embarrassed. It's okay."

I looked back at him and smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Soon, we were at the venue and we walked to the front of the club. I hoped that I didn't need an ID because I was not getting in if they saw that I was only 15 years old.

"Nessie!"

I looked toward the front of the line and saw Jenny smiling at me. I pulled Nate with me, since we were still holding hands, toward my friend.

Her face went from happy to annoyed in record time.

"Hey Jenny. This is-"

"Nate. I know." She looked at him and frowned. "I didn't know that you knew him. Oh wait, this is the guy you were saying was just so perfect?" She rolled her eyes slightly. "I don't know about perfect, but..."

"Yeah this is him." I blushed for probably the millionth time today. "Wait, you know Jenny, Nate?"

Nate looked down at me, "Yeah."

With the look of their faces, I guessed it was time to get off the subject. I would have to ask Jenny about that later on.

We moved toward the front of the club and soon, we were standing in front of the bouncer. Please don't ask for ID. Please don't ask for ID.

"Invitation?" I heard the big, sturdy man ask with a bellow.

Jenny and Nate handed their invitation to the bouncer.

"She's my plus one." Nate said while pointing at me.

"Okay. You guys can go in."

Yes. No ID. But wait, aren't all New York clubs supposed to ask? Oh, well. I was in the party.

When we all walked in, Nate and I still holding hands, the sound of Britney Spears' Circus blared in our ears. This was like my favorite song. My hips started to sway as I moved to the middle of the club. I pulled Nate with me and we started to dance.

"I don't usually dance." I heard Nate say in my ear.

"Get used to it." I said, flirtatiously. "I have a bunch of moves."

He smiled at me and continued dancing.

After a couple of songs, Nate and I made it to the bar.

"Can I have a Coke and a vodka?" I heard Nate ask.

Wait, vodka? He couldn't drink yet. He wasn't 21. As much as it nagged at me, I didn't say anything about it.

Nate handed me my Coke and he sipped his vodka. As I drank, I watched as Nate downed his drink. It looked sort of good.

"Nate, can I have some of that?"

He looked at me and shook his head no. I frowned.

"Please, Nate?"

He once again shook his head. I shifted my weight to the side and put my hands on my hips. He looked at me and laughed.

"This is not a little girl's drink, Ness."

I soon caught an attitude.

"I am not a little girl, thank you very much."

He looked at me and said, "Fine. Here."

He handed me the drink and watched me. I swished the drink around and peered through it. It looked like water but I'm sure it wasn't. I downed the drink in one swift swallow. I felt my face twist into a pucker. It was disgusting.

Nate grabbed the drink from me and said, "Told you so."

I pointed my tongue at him and rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to go upstairs. Are you going to go find Jenny?" Nate asked me.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied "I think she was up there."

"Okay."

Nate grabbed my hand once again as we made it upstairs.

"Archibald." I heard someone say when we got to the second level of the club.

I saw Nate lock eyes with a sleazy looking boy. I watched as he moved toward us.

"Bass." I heard Nate say between his teeth.

"Oh who is this?" the boy asked, staring at me with fire in his eyes. I cringed at the look on his face. He wanted me. Ew.

He protectively wrapped his arm around my waist. "Lay off, Chuck. She's my girlfriend."

I froze in my spot. Girlfriend? When did this happen? It wasn't like I was mad at anything but it just came as a surprise. I never knew we were together.

"Sorry, Nate." Chuck said "She just looks so delicious." He licked and pursed his lips at me. I frowned at him and rolled my eyes. This guy was disgusting.

"Chuck..." I could have sworn that Nate sounded like my dad at that exact moment. I could have laughed at the similarity but didn't. I was too pissed off at this jerk.

"I'm sorry" Chuck said suddenly "I didn't get to introduce myself. Chuck Bass."

He tried to grab my hand for him to kiss but I quickly grabbed Nate's hand. I smiled sweetly at him but made sure that it came off as venomous.

"You must be Renesmee Cullen. Born in Forks, Washington. You have numerous family members in Forks. You're 15 years old. Your dad is Edward Cullen. You're sister is Isabella Cullen."

How in the world did this guy know this about me? The only person I told was Nate and Jenny.

"It's a pleasure, Renesmee."

"It's actually Nessie."

"Oh I'm sorry, Nessie." Chuck said with a sly smile "I must be going but I would love to see you more, _Nessie_."

"I really don't think so, Chuck."

"Oh, I really do think so, Nessie" Chuck said as he walked away. "Have a nice night"

Nate looked down at me. I smiled weakly.

"Girlfriend, huh?" I asked him

For the first time, I saw him blush.

"I just said it so he could lay off."

Suddenly, I fell from my high. He had only said it because of Chuck. I thought he wanted to be my boyfriend.

He must have noticed because he said, "Unless, that's what you want…"

I smiled from behind my bangs.

"You do like me!" he exclaimed and laughed "I knew it."

Silence.

I punched him in the chest softly. "Shut up, Nate."

Even more intense silence.

"Well, do you want to take it for a go?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. I already knew what he was talking about but I decided to act dumb.

He smiled, "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Soon, we were hugging again. Even with the loud atmosphere going around us, it felt like we were alone together. Nate leaned into my face and kissed me on the lips. I happily kissed him back and he laughed.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Aren't you a little eager?"

"Hey, what's a girl supposed to do?"

He laughed again and we kissed for the next 15 minutes in a dark alcove.

Soon, we decided to leave and head back to the house.

When I got inside, I smiled at Nate.

"Night, Mr. Archibald."

"Night." He kissed me again and made his way to the taxi.

I closed the door behind me and sank to the floor. I was going to like this boyfriend/girlfriend thing.

* * *

**What do you think? Tell me about it! Review Review Review! :D**


	18. Surprise Gone Wrong

**Surprise Gone Wrong**

I was back on my high. Wow. The boy knows how to keep a girl on the edge of her seat.

When I finally caught my breath, I stood up and walked to the living room. These Jimmy Choos were killing me.  
They were so cute but so painful after walking in them for a while.

Note to self: Do not walk anywhere in Jimmy Choo heels.

As I was about to make it toward my bedroom, the door bell rang again.

"Who is it?" I called out to the speaker system.

"It's Nate. Well, again." I heard him say "I thought since your dad wasn't home, I'd wait up with you."

I frowned fo a second. He wanted to stay up with me? I was a big girl. He didn't have to wait. I mean, it wasn't like I was mad but what was he doiing back here?

"I'll-" I stuttered "I'll buzz you up."

I pressed the button and unlocked the door for him. He came into the apartment shortly after.

"Make yourself at home, I guess." I called to him as I walked toward my bedroom.

"Thanks." I heard him reply as he grabbed the TV remote.

I finally got the time to take off these heels. I sighed in relief as they slid off. I let them clank to the floor as I leaned against my bed. I'm sure if Alice was here, she would have smacked me in the back of the head for "treating my shoes as if they were a cheap pair" as Alice would have said.

I slipped off my dress and threw it on the bed, not so softly. That would also reward me another smack to the back of the head. I walked around my bed toward the dresser and pulled out my dad's pajamas pants that accidentally been put there. I pulled them on and searched my drawers for a t-shirt.

As I looked, I found something that I hadn't seen in quite a while. It was a picture of Jake and I, near my mom and dad's meadow, where we used to hang out. I remembered that day. It was the first day I had actually felt feelings for him. Jake had his arm around me and I was kissing his cheek playfully. I traced my hands over his face and smiled. I missed that big goofy grin of his. I missed my Jake entirely.

We hadn't talked since I left Forks. He hadn't called me at all. I wanted to hear his voice. I wanted to hear if he was okay. I wanted to know what was going on with him.

I continued to look at the picture until I saw a tear roll off my face and onto the frame.

"Nessie?" I heard Nate call out to me from the living room "Are you okay?"

I wiped my face quickly and pulled my face together. "Um, yeah. Here I come."

I slid on my t-shirt and walked into the living room. I sat next to Nate on the couch. He immediately slid next to me and put his hand on the back of the chair behind me. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't get comfortable.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked me

I frowned and nodded. "Yeah. Of course. I'm fine."

Nate grabbed the remote and looked at the schedule. He turned to "I Am Legend". I felt the tears brim my eyes. This was the movie that Jake and I watched before I left. I felt like I was going to start hyperventilating soon.

"Nessie? What's wrong?"

All that could get up was a few gasps. "I-I-"

The room felt like it was getting smaller and smaller. I looked around as I tried to catch my breath. I saw blue spots perking up in my vision. I felt like I was going to die.

"Take a breath, Renesmee. Breathe, sweetie." I heard Nate coaching me "Calm down."

I soon caught my breath and sank back into the couch.

"What was that? Are you okay?" I heard him breathe out, exasperated.

I closed my eyes for a second and then opened them slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He got up from the couch "No, I'm calling your dad."

I grabbed his hand, "NO!" I screamed "Please don't!"

He looked down at me and said, "Nessie, this could be serious."

"I'm fine."

He looked down at me again and said, "Fine Renesmee." He finally sat down next to me.

I let my head fall on my head fall to his shoulder. I must have been tired.

"It's going to be fine, Ness."

I nodded slowly. I wanted my mom and dad. I wanted someone to hold me.

I crawled my way into Nate's lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. I let my legs fall off the side of the couch. He was so soft. I let my head fall again as I felt the Sandman giving his nightly treatment. I buried my head in the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent. I felt the tears falling again.

What was this? PMS or just seperation anxiety catching up with me?

Just as I was drifting to find my dreams, I heard the door open.

"Surprise!" I heard a total of three people say as they walked inside the house.

My head snapped up and looked toward the door with my tear stained eyes.

"What's going on here, Renesmee?" I heard my dad ask in a darkened tone.

"Who is this?" I heard a voice say that was so faint to me.

There stood my mom and dad and someone who I thought was only in my dreams. The man that I thought I was never going to see again but I was wrong. The man that I was just crying over.

My russet wolf, Jacob Black, was standing in the doorway as I sat in the lap of a guy. He had caught me with barely anything on and Nate with his tie off and his shirt slightly opened. This sight was going to come off badly.

I looked at Nate and saw him sleeping. I shook him quickly and jumped out of his lap. He woke up groggily and followed my gaze toward my parents. He stood quickly and straightened his clothes. I could hear his heart racing.

I heard the gasps coming out of my mouth again. He was here. In my living room.

His gaze pierced Nate and then me. I watched as he shivered. He was going to phase.

"Bella, love, take Jake outside for some air." I heard dad say as he looked at us standing in the living room.

My mom complied and ushered Jacob out of the room before I heard him phase in the hallway where no one could see him.

"Nate, I think it's time for you to go." I heard my dad say. "Before I do something drastic that neither of us want."

I heard Nate say something to me under his breath and then walked out into the New York street.

"Renesmee, in the room." I heard my dad say "**Now**"

I started feeling funny again and the gasps came faster this time. I walked toward my dad and felt my vision blur for the second time tonight. I stumbled toward him as I started to sob.

"Renesmee?" I heard my dad say softly before I felt myself crash to the floor and black out.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffie! I needed something to excite everyone. I thought this story could use some kind of excitement!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**--Ashley**


	19. You Thought What?

Hey Ya'll,

In this chapter, Jacob is pretty angry and continues to curse to vent his feelings. Since I am only a kid, I will not type these profanities. For example, if Jacob said the "F" word, I could say freak. I will surround the curse words in parentheses. Ex. (freak).

(freak)= The F word

(darn)= D word

(heck)= H word

Thanks

--Ashley

* * *

You Thought What?

I heard murmurs around me. People were whispering and talking about me. They were worried. I could feel the worry surround me.

"Renesmee..." I heard someone say in my ear, "Wake up babe."

I searched my brain for a picture to match the melodic voice. Was it Jacob? My mom? No, it was my dad.

"Come on, sweetie..." my dad whispered as he stroked my face with his cold hands "It's okay now. You're okay."

I breathed in a deep breath. I had to wake up. When I tried to lift my eyelids and terribly failed, I noticed that I was still asleep. I tried to grab out at my concious as it was running away from me. I needed to wake up now.

As I concentrated on my breathing, I soon felt myself awakening.

Just when I had reached my destination, I heard someone come through the door, stomping their feet. I inhaled the new scent that came into the room. I noticed by the familiar, smoky scent that it had to be Jake. I wouldn't get up now.

"Who the (freak) was that, Bella?" I heard Jake exclaim "What was he doing here?"

"I really don't know what he was doing here." I heard my mom reply, calmly at that "He took Renesmee to a party."

"I can't believe you let her go out with... with that random guy!" I heard him exclaim again "What were you thinking Bells?"

I winced in my sleep. Nate wasn't that bad. Yeah, he did drink alcohol but what teenager hasn't? Jake should lay off. Nate was great once you get to know him.

Man, I was getting a headache with all this yelling.

I heard my mom say something about going into the hallway so they couldn't disturb Dad and I.

I heard my mom whisper in the corridor to Jake, "I thought she was going to be responsible with this situation but we haven't heard the whole story, Jake." I could hear the warning tone in my mom's voice. When it came to her baby, she was not going to back down for anything. "Edward and I never thought that it was necessary to talk to Renesmee about 'it' just yet... she's to young for that."

"Bells," I heard Jake say with a sigh "Even though she is technically a child, she is mentally a teenager. She will think about these things."

"Well, Jake," I heard my mom say a little louder, "She is still a baby."

"Did you not just see your little 'baby' sitting on top of a guy?"

"We have not heard the story, Jake!"

"What's the story, Bells?" I heard him ask, mimicking her "I just fell across his lap accidentally when you guys came through the door? I don't think so Bella!"

"Don't you use that tone with me Jake!" I heard my mom exclaim in a whisper.

I felt my dad puting his hand on my face, trying to wake me up. "Come on, Renesmee."

I felt my emotions getting to me. He does not talk to my mom like that. He does not talk about my boyfriend like that! Even though Nate was my boyfriend for about 3 hours, he still was my boyfriend. I felt my brain pulsing. I needed an asprin.

My eyelids shot open and I got up from my lying position.

"Renesmee, are you okay?" I heard my dad ask me as I walked toward the hallway. He followed me, of course.

"Just shut up, Jacob!" I heard my mom scream out loud "You have no right to tell me how to raise my child."

I stood in the hallway and watched them bicker on and on. They were annoying the (heck) out of me. All the yelling was killing me.

"No, I don't but I do have the right to share my opinion!"

I quietly whispered, "Can you please stop?"

"I don't want you're opinion!"

"You don't know who that kid was! If we hadn't of came when we did, Nessie could have way bigger troubles than a panic attack!"

"Please stop." I said a little louder this time.

"Ooh. Don't go there with me Jake. I swear-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed.

They both looked back at me with shock displayed on their faces.

"I have just passed out on the floor and you guys are over here yelling at each other? What were you guys thinking about?"

"Renesmee-" I heard my mom start

"What were you doing, Nessie?" Jacob interrupted my mom's plead, coming a little closer toward me "Why didn't you do the responsible thing and say no?"

I frowned. Say no to what? What did I do so wrong?

"What are you talking about?" I said, clearly confused.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, just staring at me.

"'It' Nessie. That's what I'm talking about!"

I heard my dad suck in an unneccesary breat of air. My eyebrows shot up. Sex? When did this come up?

"You thought I was about to do 'it' with Nate?" I laughed for a second "I wasn't about to have sex with Nate!"

"You have basically nothing on and you were sitting on top of him. It looked like 'it' to me!" Jacob was getting back to his angry tone. "Look, Ness, I'm sure everyone here wants you to wait untill you get married. You shouldn't be considering these things right now." Jacob said

I frowned once again and got up in his face. He was going to get it now.

"FYI, I wasn't doing 'it' with my boyfriend." I said "Get your mind out of the freaking gutter, Jake."

Jacob winced when I said boyfriend. He wanted to play hardball, well, I was game.

"Boyfriend?" he asked me, incredulously.

I was about to say something but then my dad interrupted me.

"Maybe you and Jake should talk about this in your room, Renesmee." I heard my dad say behind me with a push of the shoulder.

I glared at Jake and then said, "Lets."

When we got into my room, Jake sat on my bed. He bounced up and down on it to get comfy.

"Nice room." He said, looking around.

I rolled my eyes slightly. Now he didn't want to talk all his crap.

"Now, what were you saying, Jake?" I said glaring at him

"That guy is your..." he hesitated slightly "boyfriend?"

I smirked as I leaned on my dresser across from the bed. "That's right. He was man enough to go for it without being afraid."

Well, that wasn't exactly true. Nate looked down right terrified when he left the house but that was beside the point.

"Oh really?" Jake asked while looking at the ground.

"Mhmm." I replied while straightening up my enormous collection of jewelry thanks to Aunt Rosalie.

"So, when did this happen?"

"Oh, I don't know, about 3 hours ago?" I replied with a little venom

There was a silence between us. Nobody dared to move. This wasn't a silence like Nate and I but it was more like a wierd silence.

"Why are you so angry with me?"

I hesitated for a second. "Why are you making this so difficult?"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought that I was never going to see you again and here you are." I said as I sat next to him on the bed.

"You don't want me to be here?"

"I-I do but it's going to be hard for me to live my life how I was before you got here."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No. I don't."

"Oh okay." he said and looked at my bed

I sighed "How long are you staying?"

"About a month. I let Leah take over for me while I was gone."

"You let her take over?" I said, laughing "I think you need to go back."

Jake laughed inwardly at my joke.

But then there was more wierd silence.

"I'm sorry that I took this situation the wrong way."

"I forgive you." I said "And... I'm sorry I yelled at you, Jake."

"It's cool. You know I can't stand if you're mad at me. It's just like my life ends."

"I know."

Silence.

"Is he a better kisser than me?"

Oh no he didn't. I punched him in the arm. Now I was really pissed.

"How are you just going to mess this moment? I actually thought I was going to forgive you" I asked him as I grabbed his arm and threw him out of my room "Nessie, I was just-"

"I guess you're life is over, then. You suck, Jake."

I slammed the door in his face.

"Nessie!" I heard his scream from the other side of the door, banging on it"Open the door! I'm sorry!"

I opened the door and stuck my head out.

"By the way everyone, Nate was here because it was late and he wanted to stay up with me until you guys came home to make sure I was okay. Nothing wrong going there. I was in his lap because I had a panic attack over some...personal issues... and I needed someone for support. So everyone can breathe now, I wasn't even considering 'it'."

I heard a huge gush of air out of Jake and my dad. Wow.

I rolled my eyes and closed the door once again. I can't stand these people.

* * *

What do you think? I am kinda iffy about this chapter. Tell me what ya think!

Thanks,  
Ashley


	20. Tiny Voice

**Hey Everyone,**

**Sorry that I haven't been able to update. School has been hectic. Well, everything has been hectic really. But here is a chapter. I can't really guaruntee the date of the next chapter so don't keep your hopes up. It really sucks that I can't update as much as I want to but school is crazy.**

**Hope you understand,  
Ashley**

Tiny Voice

Sniff.

Sniff sniff.

What in the world was that?

I felt something moving across my cheek. I felt my cheek wetting.

I peeked my eye open and what do I find? A russet black wolf all in my face with his morning doggy breath.

I batted my hand in his direction and smacked right smack in the muzzle.

He whimpered in pain and sadness.

"Jake," I said, croaking "Stop it."

Jacob licked me across the face and started to pant.

I opened my eyes fully to see his dog face. I rolled my eyes as I sat up in my bed.

"Why are you waking me up this early? It's Saturday!"

Jake cocked his head to the right and looked at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Stop it!" I said, grouchily, while getting out of my bed.

As I went to my dresser, I pulled open the drawer. I grabbed my clothes out of it and lie them out on the bed.

Jake barked from behind me.

"Can you just phase already," I said, venomously "I don't speak mutt."

I soon heard a quick burst of sound as I walked through my walk through closet.

"Are you still mad at me?"

I snorted at his ignorant question. Was I mad? Oh you couldn't imagine.

I turned around quickly to grab some socks when I got a glance of Jake's pride and glory. He forgot to put on his shorts. Well, more like everything. Gross.

"Jake!" I screamed "Don't you think you forgot something!?"

"Oh crud." I heard him mutter as he left my room, totally embarrassed.

I tried to hide my blush. I was so not expecting that this morning. I don't think I would have been ready at anytime of the day. This was just awkward.

Soon, I heard my door open and then close. He was back.

"Please don't be mad, Ness." I heard him say "I'm sorry."

I listened to his plead carefully. I knew Jake. He was really sorry about this.

"I know you're still mad about last night but you have to forgive me sooner or later…"

"Actually, Jacob," I said with a slam of the closet door "I don't have to."

"Look, Renesmee," Jake said "I'm sorry."

I considered his plead. He sounded really hurt.

"Okay, Jake." I said inhumanly quiet "I forgive you."

I quickly felt his warm arms wrap around me.

"Thank you, Nessie."

It felt good to be in his arms again. But I wasn't going to let him know that.

"Yeah."

I opened and pushed the door back into its place for the second time and got out of his arms. I went over to my bed and reviewed my day's outfit.

"So, I was thinking" I heard Jacob say as he sat on the edge of my bed "Maybe we can go out for the day and spend it together."

I froze in my spot and stared blankly at my clothes lied out on the bed. I wasn't going to do this. He was basically asking me out on a date.

Come on, Renesmee, I heard the little tiny voice in the back of my head say. You should let him come with you.

Oh no I am not. I refuse to bring him after what he did to me last night. Why am I bargaining with myself? Why am I talking to myself should be what I should be asking.

"Um." I started but didn't know what I wanted to say. I needed an excuse.

"Come on, Ness," he said "We can go to Central Park and maybe have a picnic or something. It'll be great. Just like old times."

Just like old times, the tiny voice said, Doesn't that sound nice?

Not at all really, I replied back, bargaining with the voice.

I thought about the words. Old times. I don't really know what that means now. It is more like a faint memory stored in the back of my mind. I don't know anymore.

"Come on, Renesmee…" I heard him urge from behind me

I needed an excuse and fast.

"Well, me and Nate have a date today…" Lie. "And he was going to go take me somewhere today." Another lie.

He growled at Nate's name.

"How about I come along?" he asked, hopefully.

He was going to be difficult. I sighed.

"We were kinda going alone…" I lied once again to him.

"Oh."

We both were frozen in our spots. Nobody dared to move.

"Well, I guess that's that." I heard Jake say with a puff of air. He proceeded to the nearest exit way to get away from all the tension in the room.

He was crushed.

Just as he was leaving I heard myself call out to him.

What was I doing? Why am I calling him back in here?

"Yeah, Ness?"

"Um."

Don't do it Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Don't you dare.

"Do you want to go with us to Central Park?"

He smiled suddenly. "Yeah, I'll be ready in a few!"

He ran out of the room quickly to get ready.

Just as he left, he came back and swooped me up in a hug. Me, off guard, fell on the bed with him on top of me.

Our eyes locked instantly.

They were beautiful. You could probably swim in them if it were possible. They could just drown you in beauty.

Jake was staring at me contently.

I saw his head move toward mine as he dipped to kiss me.

I quickly grabbed a small beanie baby and shoved it in his face.

"Hey, Jake, remember this?" I said, as I moved from underneath him.

"Uh…" he started, slightly confused of my actions.

"Well, looks like," I said while pushing him out of my room "You need to go get dress so see you in a few! Okay? Great!"

I closed the door quickly and slowly descended to the ground.

Another note to myself: Don't listen to the tiny voice in your head.

* * *


	21. Outer Body Experience

Outer Body Experience

"Come on, Nate."

This was probably the hundredth time I had said these words. He wasn't budging.

"Renesmee…"

"Come on" I said, pleadingly.

There was silence on the other side of the line. I almost crushed my iPhone as I awaited for his answer.

"Um…" I heard him say slowly.

"Please, Nate…" I said, basically crossing every part of my body for luck.

"Okay, Nessie."

I practically knocked everything over in my room because of all of the excitement.

"Thank you, Nate" I said, breathlessly "I can't wait."

"Me neither," He replied.

"By the way," I said "You wouldn't mind me bringing anybody?"

"You mean, Jenny?" he asked "'Cause I don't need the drama today."

"Hey, watch it," I said, with caution "That's my friend. But anyway, no, it is just another friend."

"No that's fine."

"Okay, see you there then." I said, dismissing the phone call.

* * *

"Nate!" I screamed "Over here!"

I quickened my pace when I walked toward Nate. I was really happy that I didn't have to do this by myself. Well, that is, being with Jake.

I ran up to him and hugged him. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. I could feel the tension in the air grow. For some reason, I wanted to make Jake mad. It wasn't my fault. It was the skank who's going to take him away from me's fault. Hmph.

He wanted to play dirty, then so did I.

"Hey Nessie," I heard Nate say, after he kissed me "How are you?"

I pulled back from our embrace and looked up at him "I'm really good." I put the extra smile right in there.

I saw Nate's eyes glaze over my head and concentrate on something else.

"Who's your friend, Ness?"

Even though I had just tried to make him jealous, I had almost forgotten all about Jake.

"Um," I said, nervously "This is Jacob Black. Jake this is Nate Archibald."

I awaited some kind of acknowledgment from either of them but I found none. They were just staring at each other with fierceness in their eyes that I couldn't understand.

"Well," I said, slowly "Let's go grab a seat in the café then…"

I slipped my hand into Nate's as we made our way to the table. I could tell already this was going to be awkward.

When we made our way to our seats, I heard someone yell from across the busy New York streets.

"Nate!"

All of our heads turn to the source and found a girl scurrying across the restaurant over to us.

I heard Nate scoot his chair to get up from the table. He knew this girl?

"Vanessa!" He met her on the sidewalk and gave her a hug. And I noticed it wasn't a short, friendly hug "I didn't know you were here."

Who the heck did this chick think she was?

"Do you mind if I sit with you," I heard her ask Nate "I was stopping by for some coffee."

"Um yeah," I heard him say back as he looked at me "I sure no one will mind."

They soon made it over to the table.

"Vanessa," Nate said "This is Renesmee Cullen. She just moved here a month or so ago from Washington."

Vanessa looked me up and down and rolled her eyes slightly. "It is nice to meet you, Renesmee. I'm Vanessa Abrams."

I smiled timidly. "It's Nessie, really."

But I found out she wasn't listening anymore. She was way too involved with Nate.

I felt my face fluster. I thought I was supposed to make Jake jealous but here I am being totally envious.

I heard Jake snicker beside me. I shot him an intense glare. He was going to get it when we got home.

I watched quietly as Vanessa giggled at whatever Nate said and touched his arm. Soon, I was going to rip her arm off if she touched him again.

"So, Nessie," I heard _her _say as she smiled at Nate "Who's your friend?"

"This is Jacob Black."

She smiled that smile of hers again and said, "Nice to meet you, Jacob."

"You too, I guess." I heard Jake speak for the first time today.

The waitress finally came to our table to take our orders. She said she was going to be back in a couple of minutes.

"So, how do you know Nate?" I heard Jake say "Are you brother and sister or something?"

"She's my fr-"

Vanessa laughed and said, "Oh no, nothing like that. We used to date a year back."

I almost choked on the Coke that I was drinking at that moment. I felt Jake pat me on the back to open up my airways.

"You used to date each other?" I sputtered out.

I saw Nate drop his head at this.

Why hadn't he told me?

"Yeah, Nate never told you that?" She said with her devious smile "We were really serious. Right, Nate?"

Nate just kept his head down after she said this. All I did was stare at him. I couldn't believe this.

"Why didn't you say anything, Nate?" I asked quietly.

He played with his fingers in his lap. He wasn't going to talk.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked again.

"Because I knew you wouldn't understand," he said, finally "I remember what happen with the whole Bella and me situation."

I felt Jake tense up at my Mom's name.

"So, you bring her here when you knew I was going to be angry?"

Nate was quiet again but he shortly spoke up.

"I didn't know she was here," I heard him say, quietly "You have-"

"I'll be back," I said as I felt the tears coming. I jumped up from my seat and walked toward the back of the café.

I heard Jake's chair scoot back also but I stopped him "No, Jake, stay."

I also heard Nate say something about taking a quick walk. I could have sworn I heard Vanessa say that she would come with him.

Soon, I made my way into the ladies' room. I grabbed a whole bunch of paper towels to dry my face. I watched as my mascara ran all down my face. I looked terrible.

Why was I upset?

Just because Nate had brought his ex didn't mean that anything was going on. That was beyond the contrary.

I assured myself as I looked in the mirror. Nothing was going on between the two.

After I reapplied my makeup and gotten a new attitude, I walked out of the bathroom.

I soon was hit by the familiar sent of my boyfriend. He was on the other side of the wall. All I had to do was walk around it to join him. I smiled. He had waited for me.

As I was going to join him, I heard Vanessa's voice pipe up.

"What is wrong with you, Nate?" I heard her ask "I thought you loved me."

I didn't hear the next part but I made sure that I was going to rescue my man.

When I made my way to the other side, my worst dream had come true.

Vanessa had her tongue down his throat and he looked like he thoroughly loved it.

"Nate…" I said, quietly, but loud enough for both of them to hear "How could you?"

"Renesmee, wait!" I heard him scream after me but I had already made my way back to the table.

"Come on, Jake, let's go." I said, as I felt my mascara run again. Water-resistant my butt.

"Nessie, what happened?" Jake asked me as he grabbed my arm gently.

"I-"

"Nessie!"

"Let's just go."

Jake and I made it back on the New York street. People were busily walking around us, like we were nothing.

"Nessie." I heard Nate say as he grabbed my forearm "It's not what you think."

I turned around to look him in the face. "How can I think any differently?"

I heard Jake yell over to me that a cab was ready for us.

I started to make my way over there but was stopped.

"Forgive me, Ness." Nate said, pleadingly "Please."

"How can I forgive you for kissing your ex?" I exclaimed.

I soon noticed that we had an audience

"I told you, it's not what you think!"

I heard Vanessa's annoying voice pipe up again "It was what you think!"

I quickly tried to make it over to Vanessa but I felt a strong pair of arms hold me back. I was going to kill her.

"Nessie, let's get in the car, sweetie." I heard Jake say in my ear.

If I hit her, I would have killed her. I couldn't kill someone. That was wrong.

"Go back to Washington!" I heard her scream again to me "No one wants you here! Especially your boyfriend! Well, maybe I should say ex-boyfriend." She cackled something like a hyena laugh that I had heard on one of the Animal Planet's specials.

I was ready to make that sacrifice.

"Shut up, Vanessa!" He said, angrily.

I pulled Jake with me as I made it over to Vanessa. I was all in her face.

I was going to hit her. I know it.

"You don't know me!" I screamed in her face "No one does!"

"Nate was with me the whole time he was with you!"

That's when it happened.

I watched my life flash again, just like it had when I was going to hit Blair.

"He stayed at my house, with me the day after he had lunch with you at the bistro." She said with a smirk "He was thinking of me the whole time."

I heard myself hiss viciously, which I never did before.

"What?" She asked with a smirk "Are you going to hit me?"

I could feel the venom coming up in my throat as I stared into her mean mug.

It felt like I was having an outer body experience. This evil person was not me. I didn't know who this was.

I calculated how long it would take me to kill both of them and make a getaway before anyone could notice.

It wasn't going to easy but I could do it.

Jake pulled me back, fairly hard, as I made a swipe at her face.

"Let me go!" I screamed "She wants it!"

I saw Vanessa being held back by Nate. She was going to try and fight me.

But what neither of them knew was that I could strategically kill both of them in .7 seconds.

"Nessie, let's go." Jake said as he pulled me into the taxi "You're making a scene."

I jumped out of Jake's arms quickly, inhumanely quickly, and tried to grab Vanessa again. But of course, Jake caught me.

"I'm going to kill her!" I screamed again as I wriggled in his arms. "I'm going to do it."

When the taxi door was pulled closed, I sat in the backseat staring out the window.

"What is wrong with you, Nessie?" I heard Jake say, slightly angrily "You know you can't do that in public."

I just kept looking out the window, completely clueless.

"I don't know who you are anymore!" He said, raising his voice again "You talk differently, dress differently, and act way differently. What happened to the little girl I used to know?"

We were both quiet for a second.

"Nessie, what has happened to you?"

I felt my eyes water again.

"You should have never left Forks. I know it."

We were quiet again.

I felt the backseat move as Jake made his way over to me from his seat.

"You okay, Ness?"

I looked over at him and stared deep, deep in his eyes.

I made my way down and put my head in his lap.

"I don't know who I am anymore, Jake."


	22. Author's Note!: I Need YOUR Help!

**Hey Everyone,**

**Sorry about another Author's Note but I need your help.**

**I have been thinking and I have figured out that the title to my story has nothing to do with my plot or anything so...**

**I am calling out to all you guys to help me figure out a new title to my story.**

**I need something that works with my plot.**

**If you have any suggestions just review or PM me on my profile.**

**Anything helps!**

**Thanks for all the support,  
Ashley**


End file.
